Fan Dynamite
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: When Nazo returns and hides somewhere incredibly secret Sonic,Tails, Knux and Shadow go off to find him. and once the OCs find out they're going step up their game to save Mobius. IT WAS A FAN MADE VS. ORIGINAL SHOWDOWN but now they'll have to work together to stop the evil hedgehog's rage. Can they do it? R&R ALL OCs BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!
1. Chapter 1

OUTSIDE AN HOTEL...

Outside the Chaos Hotel stood four people. One of them was a female pink hedgehog with a curl over her right eye. She wore a violet red tank top and hot pink shorts with white and red sneakers. The rabbit standing next to her was a female light purple rabbit with a bang covering her left eye. She had light pink highlights on the ends of her ears and bang. She was wearing a violet V-neck short sleeve shirt with a brown belt and gray shorts. She was also wearing black and red flame cowboy boots. The person standing next to her was an male orange hedgehog wearing a bright red sweater vest and dress pants with dress shoes. He was also scratching all over. The guy standing next to him was the mayor of Mobius, a male white fox with a mustache wearing a tuxedo and holding a cane. He looked like he was in his 50s or 60s.

"Montrae, stop scratching yourself!" the pink hedgehog commanded to the orange hedgehog. Then Montrae shouted. "Why do we even have to do this, besides you guys aren't wearing fancy clothes?!" the light purple rabbit stated. "This is because we're too grown to wear fancy clothes." "Shut it Tytecha!" Montrae snapped back at the purple colored rabbit. The mayor looked at the watch and sighed. "They really need to hurry up, I'm almost late for my dentist appointment." Montrae grabbed a rock and and threw it at the hotel building. "I'm bored!" he shouted. "HERE!" the pink hedgehog shouted and handed him a red 3DS. "Play this and shut up." "Thanks Shaniya." Montrae thanked and started to play. Then all of a sudden a small mini van pulled up in front of the group of four. The door of the miniature van opened and came out twenty individuals, tumbling out of the door.

One head popped up was a deep rose red furred female tree fox with a tan muzzle and a furry chest. She also had gorgeous emerald green eyes. Her long deep red hair reached her lower back with a side fringe to match. Her outfit was a black singlet with a light green strapless ripped that reaches her belly button with no sleeves. Her pants are normal bush green hiking mini shorts with no shoes or gloves. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She shouted as they heard groans. Someone then pushed her off and came out a female light tan mongoose with long dark red hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. She took a deep breath of relief. "I'm so glad we're not near a dump." she said. Then she flew to see two female foxes. One of them had red fur with a cream colored patch going down her chest. She also has emerald colored eyes with black and red goggles on top of her head and a long white silk scarf. With black and white fingerless gloves. She moved some people around so that they could see that she had no shoes and a white bikini top and black shorts. The other female fox with her has light brown fur and like the other fox, has a cream patch that goes down her chest and emerald green eyes. She wore two light green feather earrings along with two small silver earring. She also wears a pure white bikini top, black shorts, green scarf, brown sandals and deep green boxer gloves. "Please tell me there's a gym around here." the light brown fox sighed. "You'll get easily hurt Rue!" the red fur fox shouted. "We'll I'm going! See ya Raya!" Rue waved as she began to fly off but Raya grabbed one of her tail and pulled her down. _**"HEY!"**_ Rue shouted. "Listen, I'm responsible for you!" Raya pointed out.

"Can you guys _**MOVE!"**_ a young girl voice shouted. She pushed both Raya and Rue out of the way so everyone can see her at full view. She was a white vixen with two tails wearing a teal hoodie and shorts with white lining, blue eyes and also wearing blue and white shoes. "Can't you people spread out?!" she asked in a upset tone. Another person that stood up was a male gray cat with green eyes. He was wearing black pants, white shirt, a cape & one black shoe and one white shoe same with his gloves. "Man, where are we?" he asked and then gasped. "Please tell me this isn't Kansas?!" then popped up a snow white echidna with pure gold eyes. Her dreadlocks were long and wavy and ended at her waist. She also has a tan muzzle with her average height as a mobian. She froze the gray cat and shouted. "Oh **YEAH!**" she cheered. Rue walked up to her and said. "Well, you can beat freaky boy over there but let's see if you can try and beat me." "Bring it!" she smirked. Rue threw a punch and the snow echidna grabbed her wrist and bended it back. She flew to the ground in pain as the mayor got between them. He looked at the white echidna and stated.

"Calypso, you need to apologize to Rue and get a torch to unfreeze Zorro and Shaniya don't lick that!" "What it'll probably taste like ice cream." Shaniya stated and placed her tongue on the frozen Zorro and as she was trying to take it off it was complete stuck. **"AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"** she shouted, trying to get her tongue off. Calypso walked up to Rue, who was on the ground while Raya began to bandage her broken wrist. "Hey Rue, look I'm very sorry." Calypso stated. Rue stood up and shook hands with her. "Apology accepted." Rue said. "Now can someone please **HELP ME GET MY TONGUE UNSTUCK?!"** Shaniya shouted, using all her might to get herself out. "Let me help you out." a voice said. She turned to see a female golden retriever wearing a red and black plaid hoodie, black jeans, red belt, dark red sneakers with black laces and red fingerless gloves. She grabbed Shaniya around the waist and began to pull. Once her tongue got unloose Shaniya screamed and fell to the ground. "Name's Esmerelda, what's yours?" Esmerelda asked. "Shaniya!" Shaniya greeted as she stuck a heroic pose. "Hey!" a voice greeted behind Shaniya. She turned around and smiled. The person that was behind Shaniya was a jet black furred great dane with white spots and forest green eyes. "My name's Flyer." Flyer greeted. "Shaniya." she smiled and shook hands. "Esmerelda." she greeted. "Nice name." Flyer commented. "Watch it bub, I'm not that type of girl!" Esmerelda stated and walked away. "I only said I like your name!" Flyer shouted back, but doubted that she even heard him.

Two people walked up to Raya and Rue. One of them was a female blue hedgehog with orange streaks like Shadow's but with the top and bottom quills going down and the middle up, icy blue eyes, cream colored chest fur, muzzle and inside of ear. Her shoes are similar to Shadow's but the red is orange and the white is cream. The male standing next to her was an orange hedgehog with white chest fur, yellow & white spots, dark cream muzzle and inside ear. Has forest green eyes and his shoes were like Shadow's but the black is orange and the red is orange. "Are you okay?" the female hedgehog asked Rue. Raya then stood in front of her and shouted as a reply. "She's fine thank you!" "Okay, name's Dawn. This is my boyfriend Thunder." Dawn stated. Rue nudged her sister away so that she can see the two hedgehogs. "I'm Rue and that's my sister Raya." Rue stated, annoyed by her older sister's behavior. The mayor smiled to see everyone getting along but then looked back at his watch and sighed. _Well I guess I could reschedule. _He thought as he sat on the bench next to the hotel which was by the bus stop. A female sky blue fox rubbed her head and looked around. "What happened?" she asked. "First I remembered being trapped in a small crowded mini van and ended up out here." she had white fur on her muzzle and the tips of her tails. Her hair is sky blue and goes all the way to her waist. Her eyes were a lust crimson. She wore a black shirt, jeans, gold belt, black leather boots & black gloves and gold wristbands. The mayor walked up to help her up.

"Thanks Mr. Mayor." she thanked. "Your welcome Teagen." the mayor said with a smile. "WAIT!" the female deep rose red fox shouted then asked. "How to you know our names?" "That's a good question Apple, well you see-" the mayor started before Apple screamed. _**"THE MAYOR PROBABLY A STALKER!"**_ "ANYWAYS, I know you're names because-" he started again before Shaniya screamed. "OH MY GOD THE MAYOR A STALKER?!" "WILL YOU STOP IT YOU TWO!"the mayor shouted. "NO!" Shaniya snapped back while Apple burst into flames. "LISTEN, I'LL BURN YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" "HEY GUYS, I'M SCARING THIS GUY WITH BANANAS!" Thunder shouted while holding a banana in Zorro's face and he was running and screaming. "OKAY, NO BODY MOVE!" a voice shouted. The group turned around to see a white male rabbit with gray eyes and pink, blue, orange and brown polka dots on and inside his ears. He was holding up a sword and standing next to a pink female rabbit with hot pink highlights on the bangs in the middle of forehead and the ends of her ears. She wore a shirt with a violet curcular shape with five lines coming out of it and a violet purple and light purple skirt. She had regular white gloves with violet wristbands and light purple shoes with a violet stripe down the middle.

"Hello Crazy and Zonica, I'm so please that you two showed up." the mayor greeted. All of a sudden Crazy pointed his sword at the mayor and stated. "Listen mayor, I've been on a disgusting crowded coach seat area on a plane for an hour and then drove in a miniature van for another hour and I still didn't get my CHEEZ-ITS!" the mayor ran into the hotel then came back out with three boxes of the cheesy delights. Crazy grabbed them, ripped a box open and quickly shoved it down. Zonica bounced over to Shaniya and Apple and waved. "Hi there, I'm Zonica." she greeted. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shaniya and that's Apple." Shaniya greeted and pointed to Apple. Then walked over to the group of three was a raven black squirrel with dark gray around her eyes, mouth and belly. Her hair was silk black with deep blue artificial highlights in her bang. Her hair's shoulder length. She wore an baby blue and royal blue shoulder short sleeves and black knee length pants. She looks like she's in her early 20s. "I'm Annie." Annie greeted the group.

"SHANIYA!" Shaniya shouted and put up the jazz hands.

"APPLE!" Apple shouted and put up jazz hands also.

"ZONICA!" Zonica shouted and put up jazz hands with the other two.

"JAZZ HANDS!" the three girls cheered.

Annie sighed and walked away. The three humorous OCs tipped toed over to Zorro and placed a banana in his face. "Banana?" the three asked. "OH MY GOSH!" Zorro shouted and ran away from them while the three followed. Skye shook her head in disgust. "That is just sad." she said as she saw Zorro and the three happiest souls following behind him.

AT TAILS' LAB...

"SONIC! SONIC! LOOK AT THIS!" Tails shouted after getting the mail while Sonic clicked through the channels on the TV and shoving down a plate of chili dogs. "That's nice Tails." Sonic stated with his goods still in his mouth and as Tails stuffed the paper that he was talking about. "It's a letter, READ IT!" Tails commanded. "Okay!" Sonic shouted and skimmed through the letter. Once he finished reading it he looked at his young friend in complete surprise and shouted. _**"OH MY GOD NAZO CAN WRITE!"**_ "NOT THAT!" Tails snapped back. "NAZO HAS RETURNED AND HE WANTS US TO FIND HIS PLACE. IF WE DON'T FIND HIM IN THREE WEEKS THEN HE'LL DESTROY THE WORLD!" "Yeah. Yeah. That's nice." Sonic said dully and shoved down some more of "Heaven's delight" into his mouth. "Sonic get serious." a voice said. "This could be trouble."another voice agreed. The duo turned to see Shadow and Knuckles standing in the doorway. Shadow walked up to Sonic, who was looking at his two friends and Shadow with chili dogs in his mouth. "Listen Faker, you sitting there eating that disgusting grub isn't gonna help us here. We'll need to find that giant light blue pitch fork and put him back into his place for good." he stated as Sonic looked down at his plate of chili dogs in thought. Then he swallowed the dogs still in his mouth, stood up and looked at Shadow. "You're right Faker, we need to stop that powerful, dangerous jerk before it's too late." he stated as Knuckles yawned. "Can't we do it tomorrow? I'm beat!" they nodded and headed to bed.

BACK AT THE HOTEL...

Everyone met some new peeps. Legacy, a seventeen year old black cat with a blue striped tail, red eyes, a blue plaid mini skirt, a black tank top cut above the belly button with a blus leather jacket over it. With black fishnets and combat boots. Her hair was put up in a long jet black ponytail which was covering her left eye. She has blue streaks. Phoebe, a sixteen year old peach rabbit with orange hair with a green highlight in it. Yellow eyes, white muzzle, lime green tube top with a hole in the center, black shorts and green and yellow rocket boots with a strap over them also a connector in the middle of it. Synth, a sixteen year old blue cat with a black backwards hat with neon colors scattered on it. With light blue fur with a more glowing shade of blue stripes on all over her body except her chest and arms. Orange-yellow eyes, a pink shirt with neon colors scattered all over it, black shoes and shorts, glowing purple and lime green headphones and black and pink glowing striped music players built into her arms.

Judas, a fifteen year old green echidna with long hair and black highlights instead of dreads. He wore a misfit T-shirt, torn up jeans and converse high top sneakers. He also very skinny and has a scar that slashes through his left eye. Timilina, a seventeen year old maroon colored wolf with bright red neon like colored hair that is long. She wears a violet shirt with an gray jacket outline of jewels. Regular blue jeans and her gangster like gloves with no fingering. She has goggles that aren't like regular goggles because you can't see through them. Vallient, a fifteen year old mix between a dragon and a wolf. He has the tail and wings of a dragon. He wears torn jeans and a strait jacket. Also just so you know he's sitting outside complete tied up with old shoe laces by the Funka Three: Shaniya, Apple and Zonica. The twenty of them stood in a curved line(when the mayor said straight) in front of the mayor as he stated. "Now pay attention you guys especially you three, Shaniya, Apple & Zonica." "NOT TODAY!" the three of them shouted and charged into the hotel as they heard a bunch of people scream. The mayor sighed. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow, now head to your rooms." "Yeah! Free service!" Thunder cheered as he grabbed Dawn's hands and ran inside. The rest of them followed. Someone in the distance watched the OCs go inside their temporary home and the mayor leave the scene. "So new dead meat!" the person said as he flew out, faster than the speed of light.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

TAILS' LAB...

That next day Sonic was going on his morning run while Tails and Knuckles were sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching previous wrestling matches. Shadow suddenly walked by the couch to go outside until he looked over to see Knuckles putting Tails in a head lock. Tails' face had turned purple due to the lack of oxygen as his friend squeezed him tighter. Shadow rolled his eyes and when out the door. Knuckles looked back at the door, thinking that someone came in. He shrugged his shoulders and kept suffocating the young two tailed fox.

CHAOS HOTEL...

Tytecha quickly ran into her sister's room and roughly shook her. "Shaniya wake up! It's urgent!" she said as she looked over to see Vallient, still trying to get free. "Pity mobians, you got me down but I'm not out!" he shouted as Tytecha walked over to him and pulled out her Mega Grand Hammer. "Listen little girl, you don't scare me. Nothing scare the ultra powerful-" he started before the light purple rabbit knock him out. Shaniya got up and looked over to see her sister and the dragon wolf. Apple then popped up from under the bed. "HI!" she waved. "How did you get under there?" Tytecha asked as Apple laughed and Zorro popped up.

"I found him sleeping under your bed Shaniya." Apple grinned as Zorro screamed. "NO, NOT THE BANANAS! I love hot dog water! YAY!" Tytecha looked at him oddly while Shaniya smiled. "Hey Zorro, would you like to be part of the Funka Three?" Apple and Shaniya asked. "Okay, but no bananas. Right?" he asked as Apple and Shaniya nodded. Once they left the room Tytecha smiled. All of a sudden Raya and Rue ran in. "TYTECHA, VALLIENT ESCAPED AND HE TRYING TO FLUSH YOUR BROTHER DOWN THE TOLIET!" Raya shouted as Tytecha shouted as she ran out the room. "VALLIENT STOP TOUCHING MONTRAE OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU! ALSO EVERYONE GET SOMETHING THAT'S AT LEAST A TYPE OF STRING!" Rue shouted from the bedroom. "We don't have anymore string!"

THE KITCHEN...

The service people were bringing in the OCs' breakfast while Shaniya, Apple, Zorro & Zonica watched as Tytecha ran in. She shouted to her sister. "SHANIYA, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU PRIVATELY! IT'S URGENT!" Shaniya looked at the humongous breakfast then back at her sister. "Can we just eat our breakfast first?" Shaniya asked politely as Tytecha grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearby closet.

INSIDE THE CLOSET...

"What the heck Tytecha!" Shaniya shouted while Tytecha snapped. "Stop acting foolish Shaniya, Nazo's back and he's in hiding." Shaniya laughed hysterically. "He's probably too terrified to face us!" "I think not." a voice said in the shadows. The two girls turned to see Nazo, grinning at the two. "OH MY GOSH!" Tytecha shouted as she pulled out her Mega Grand Hammer and her sister pulled out her Pika Pika Hammer.

"Ladies. Ladies. Calm down okay? Just drop your weapons and I'll spare your lives once I take over." "NEVER!" the two girls shouted as Zorro peeked inside to see what was going on. Nazo looked at the door to see Zorro and smirked. Zorro immediately pulled out his gun from his left boot and pointed it at Nazo. He flew off while also breaking the ceiling. Zorro followed him by flying and breaking the ceiling as well.

"Wow." Shaniya said in shock, looking up at the now damaged roof top.

"I know, the mayor's gonna pay for that. Right?" Tytecha asked her sister and she slapped Tytecha on her right cheek.

"HEY!" Tytecha shouted as Shaniya left the closet.

KITCHEN...

Apple and Zonica were almost finish eating the breakfast for everyone when the mayor came in. "Hello you two." the mayor greeted. "HEY TYPREKA, THE MAYOR'S HERE!" Zonica shouted, while drinking a glass of apple juice. Apple chuckled as she slapped the cup of juice and made it spill all over the floor. "Apple,what are you doing! I was just drinking my apple juice!"

Zonica stated in a mad tone. Apple chuckled as she replied. "You were drinking juiced ME!" the mayor watched everyone come into the living room, noticing that Zonica and Apple ate the whole breakfast. "APPLE! ZONICA!" Dawn shouted. "THAT WAS FOR ALL OF US!" Annie included as Zorro came through the front door, banged up completely. Everyone looked at the gray cat in wonder as he looked confusingly at them. "What?!" he asked.

Tytecha walked over to the mayor and stated. "Mayor, I've heard that Nazo has returned and gonna destroy the world. Me and Shaniya encountered him this morning, he said that if we put our hammers down he'll spare us our misery. Then Zorro came in and Nazo flew off." the mayor nodded and said softly. "I was afraid of his return. Well I guess that you guys will have to save Mobius." "WHAT?!" All the OCs except Vallient shouted. He was leaning on the countertop, munching on an apple.

Apple looked at the apple he was eating and quickly grabbed it from him. "HEY!" Vallient shouted as Apple threw the fruit named by her on the ground and squished it with her foot. "B-b-but mayor, we can't do that!" Tytecha stammered. "Yeah, we're just made up characters made up by people that _probably_ spend more time on the computer then with their school work." Zonica stated. All the OCs looked at her then back at the mayor. "Well, this could be your big break!" the mayor said as Shaniya cheered. "Yeah! The Funka Three Plus One can start our grand tour all around the globe!"

"**NO!"** the mayor and every OC except Shaniya, Zonica, Zorro and Apple screamed.

"**YEAH BABY!"** the four of them cheered. As the mayor left the OCs tried to fight Apple and Zonica for eating everyone's breakfast but instead while Zonica used her arms to protect herself Apple burst into flames and everyone else ran away while Calypso froze her. "My work here is done." she said as she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of gummy bears and a bowl of chocolate ice cream and ran to the couch. Zonica grabbed a flaming torch from the wall(Yes there were flame torches on the wall. They really shouldn't have those around.)and began to unfreeze Apple.

HOURS LATER IN TAILS' LAB...

"**SONIC! KNUCKLES! SHADOW! COME QUICK!" **Tails shouted as his two friends and Shadow came in.(Why does everyone hate Shadow?! I mean he did nothing wrong?!) They sat down as he said. "Nazo had been spotted hours ago at Chaos Hotel. I need you to go and find anything interesting."

"Tails. You know your voice is annoying?" Shadow asked as Knuckles chuckled.

"Quiet Shadow!" Tails snapped.

"**YOU SHUT UP!"** Shadow shouted.

"**NO YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!"** Tails shouted back.

"**LETS GO SHADOW!"** Knuckles and Sonic shouted, standing by the open front door. Shadow and Tails gave each other death glares as the trio left. From the distance Nazo smirked as he saw them leave. Then disappeared with the power of chaos control.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAOS HOTEL...

(Tytecha's POV)

I walked into my sister's room to see a canoe. "Shaniya!" I called as she popped up from in the large boat along with Zonica, Zorro and Judas. "What exactly are you guys doing?" I asked. "We're sitting in this canoe until there's a flood." Zorro explained. Judas rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I was just resting my eyes." he got out and left. "Bye Jesus!" Zorro shouted, waving his arms around like a insane maniac. _"JUDAS!"_ he corrected from the hall.

"Anyways, Shaniya where did you even get that?" I asked. She replied. "I got it from this nice guy in front of the WalMart. He had short hair, gray eyes and a cloak. He told me that this thing was magic but I didn't really listen. Anyways, HIGH HOE CANOEY!" when she shouted that the canoe began to lift itself off the ground and fly out an open window. I shook my head and smiled.

Flyer then walked in. "Hey Tyrese right?" he asked. "Tytecha." I corrected. "Right! Anyways do you wanna go to the library with me?" he asked. I nodded and the two of us left.

MEANWHILE WITH THE FUNKA THREE...

(Shaniya's POV)

"SHANIYA, WE'RE LOSING ATTITUDE!" Zorro began to panic while Zonica and Apple skipped in circles and cheered. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" "No we're not! We're gonna sail through these troublesome skies with confidence. Also by the way Zorro, it's _altitude_ not attitude." I stated as I commanded. "Apple, pull up the anchor because we're not moving! Zonica, begin rowing sequence and Zorro, fetch me a peanut butter & jelly sandwich I'm starving!"

"AYE HI CAPITIAN SHANIYA!" my crew saluted and did what was told. Apple began pulling up our anchor. Zonica began to row and Zorro jumped off the canoe to get me the rarest of all delights. I looked over to see a flying object. I thought it was Zorro but I looked a little closer to see the "almighty" Nazo, grinning at me. "Well. Well. Well. Isn't it a surprise to see you here Shaniya the Hedgehog? All alone." he stated. "Dude, there's two others with me." he looked over to see Zonica shaking her head at him while Apple frowned. "Oh...well I'll be heading off now." he stated as he chaos controlled. "He's a fudge head." I sighed as I continued leading my crew.

OUTSIDE THE CHAOS HOTEL...

(Knuckles' POV)

Sonic, Shadow and I stood in front of the entirely large hotel in shock. It had exactly twenty-eight floors, two pools on the roof and out back and I couldn't even count how many rooms are in that hotel in total. One of the managers came out to greet us. She was a tall girl with brunette hair and light brown eyes. She was also wearing a T-shirt with all seven colors of the Chaos Emeralds on it with a vest to match along with jeans.

Her eyes glistened in the sunlight as she greeted. "Hello Mobius' brave warriors, I'm so glad you three came at just short notice." Sonic smiled and asked. "Yea, anyways what exactly was happening?" she looked at me in worry as she responded. "Oh it's terrible. He comes in and scares our guests to death at night and during the day he sometimes blast them. Some folks even think this place is haunted. Also he left you this." she pulled out a folded piece from her back pocket & handed it to me. The three of us leaned on each other to read it. It said:

_Dear Team Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog,_

_I've been watching your every move ever since I sent you that note that Tails showed you. You numbskulls have exactly three weeks to search for my whereabouts but if you don't find me by then I'll have to destroy this pity planet. So what ya gonna do Sonic?_

_-Nazo_

"NAZO CAN WRITE!" Sonic shouted.

"That getting old." Shadow sighed as he quickly took the letter from me. "Why did he put my name separate?" he asked. "Probably because you're too emo that he had to separate you away from us so that we don't get the emo." Sonic chuckled. Shadow growled as he grabbed Sonic's neck and shouted. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I quickly ran in to move the two away from each other.

"Now Shadow, stop trying to make our younger readers go crazy with your nonsense!" "THERE'S NO YOUNG VIEWERS!" Shadow shouted. "Dude, this is a Rated K+ story. There are younger viewers reading this." "Anyways, my name is Monica." Monica greeted as she took us inside.

WITH SHANIYA AND HER "CREW"...

(Shaniya's POV)

I sighed as Zonica and Apple stopped rowing the flying canoe. It's been three freaking hours since I told Zorro to get me a PB&J and he's still not here. I know those types of sandwiches are rare in this part of town but he could at least hurry up. I pulled up my telescope and looked through, to find Zorro. Judas popped up from behind me and yawned. I turned around to see him and stated sternly. "Do you mind?!" "Oh...my bad." he said as he jumped off the canoe.

_Jerk._ I kept looking through the telescope until I spotted a certain gray cat, flying towards us. "Zorro! It's about time!" I called as Zorro gave me a giant paper bag. I opened it and saw a car tire. "This isn't a PB&J." I told him and showed him the tire. "Yeah but it is a tire." he smiled as I slapped myself in the face. I fell down on my knees and shouted. _**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Zorro made a confused face as I got back up. "Sorry Zorro, old buddy." I stated. "We only met a day ago." Zorro stated. "Oh well." I smiled as Apple and Zonica began to row us back to Chaos Hotel.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAOS HOTEL...

(Tytecha's POV)

While me and Flyer got in the OCs hotel room we saw Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, along with a girl who worked at the hotel searching through the closets and rooms. "Do you think we're in trouble?" I asked Flyer and he shrugged. I walked up to the brunette girl and asked her. "Are we in trouble?" Sonic walked over and replied. "Nah, your good. We've came to inspect your hotel room to make sure everyone is safe and Nazo free." the two of us nodded while Knuckles lift up the couch, where Skye sat.

"Hey fat tomato head, why don't ya pick up something your size? I wonder how someone's gonna lift something as big as your head?" she asked herself as Knuckles dropped the sofa and looked at the young white vixen. "Listen little girl you shut your mouth or I'm gonna play with your small head like a _baseball_!" he shouted as Skye smirked.

"Well at least my head doesn't look like a spatted tomato."

"**DO YOU WANT ME TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!?"** my hot headed echidna asked, shouting in rage.

"Try me tomato boy. Like I'm _so_ scared of tomato sauce!" she said sarcastically and waved her hands in the air like a maniac. Knuckles was about to punch her until Apple ran in with a bottle of apple cider. She leaned to Knuckles and shouted while pointing at the drink. "DO YOU SEE THIS!? DO YOU SEE THIS?! THIS IS WHAT THEY DO TO APPLES AND PEOPLE NAMED APPLE LIKE ME!" while Apple cracked herself up between the red echidna and white vixen I kicked her out of the way so that she rolled into Phoebe's room.

She shouted. "HEY! Who lost their red tree fox?" suddenly Shaniya and Zorro came in her room wearing a pink and white gown and tuxedo with a gray tie. Shaniya said in a British accent. "Oh yes that's our daughter. She wandered off while we were having a picnic on our croquet field." me, Flyer, the woman who worked at the hotel, Sonic, Knuckles & Skye peeked from the doorway. Phoebe smiled and asked. "So. Can you three just get out of here?"

Zorro nodded and said in a Italian accent. "Sure thing we'll get out of your hair if you what I mean." suddenly Zorro started messing with Phoebe's hair. She blushed as all of us started to laugh and Zorro began to purr. She covered her eyes sheepishly for a moment then she grabbed Zorro by the ear and punched him to the ceiling, which left Zorro hanging with his head stuck in a hole. He muffled. "Help." Shaniya stomped over to the peach rabbit and shouted, pointing a finger at her. **"YOUR GONNA GET MY HUSBAND DOWN NOW!"**

"Yeah I will, as soon as I start caring!" Phoebe shouted back. I walked up to Shaniya and said with reason. "Shaniya, you know that odd Zorro isn't your husband and Apple not really your child." "Quiet Tytecha, you're ruining the moment!" she snapped back. "Mother! Father! You came back for me! I was so terrified of the apple cider that I ran off." Apple said in a British accent. Sonic slapped himself in the face and asked Knuckles. "How can someone be scared of a beverage?" Knuckles shrugged and left. "It's clear Faker." Shadow stated and I ran up to him and hugged. I said. "Shadow! I'm so glad you've came to this wonderful hotel."

Shadow said in disgust. "I don't like you now go away! Faker, can we leave!?" he turned to Shadow and replied. "Yeah, this place turned from dull to odd." as the black and red hedgehog walked out the hotel room I grabbed his shoe and hugged it. Then Shadow grabbed it back. "Aww." I winced in disappointment. Shaniya patted me on the head and said. "It's okay Tytecha, because now you can help me get Zorro from hanging like a disco ball for this whole entire chapter." I nodded sadly and walked into Phoebe's room. While the brunette girl left, me, Shaniya, Phoebe and Apple grabbed Zorro's legs and we pulled with all our might.

LATER...

After two straight hours of pulling Montrae shouted from in the living room. **"GUYS, VALLIENT IS USING ME AS A PUNCHING BAG AGAIN!" **I moaned as I told Shaniya. "Go get Montrae." "AWW WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!? OKIE DOKIE!" she stated and dashed off.

(Vallient's POV)

I smirked as I punch the orange hedgehog kid in the stomach. _Man, I'm so glad that I came here instead of going to jail. Again. I could cause more pain here than outside. _Suddenly the pink hedgehog girl with a curl over her eye ran up to me and stated.

"Let go of my brother you ugly fiend!" "Or else what?" I asked pretending to be scared. "Or else I'm gonna give you misery. SHANIYA STYLE!" she replied as she pulled out a top hat. I watched complete confused as she pulled out three elephants out of the hat and began to juggle them. She threw them to me and they fell right on top. I asked myself. "Can this get any worse?" suddenly one of the elephants farted a tuba like poot right in my face.

(Shaniya's POV)

I took out my Hello Kitty note pad and wrote:

_**Note #1:** Open a window so that elephant farts don't destroy the OC race. Also never bring a elephant to a grocery store, it won't end pretty. _

"Thanks Shaniya." Montrae thanked. "Well that's another job well done from SHANIYA THE AWESOME!" I stated as I "flew" off by using the power of running and noises that sounds like I'm flying. I shouted. "Away!" while Montrae asked to himself. "Why do I have a sister like her?"

IN THE LIVING ROOM...

(Zorro's POV)

Since the girls finally got me out of the ceiling they celebrated by pasting out on the couch while I watched High School Musical 3. I when into the kitchen to get me a bag of popcorn and I saw Crazy eating all the Cheez-Its that he scattered all over the floor.

He hissed at me and shouted. "LET ME AND MY CHEEZ-ITS BE!" I quickly shut the door of the kitchen and sat back down. _Now I think I'm afraid of Crazy._ Shaniya then popped up and wrote something in a Hello Kitty notepad.

(Shaniya's POV)

_**Note #2:** Never feed Crazy and also put him in a cage like a caged animal at the zoo or call Pest Control for assistance. _

OUTSIDE TAILS' LAB...

(Tails' POV)

I stood outside with the X Tornado, playing my red 3DS when I looked up to see Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow walking towards me. "Hey guys, did you find Nazo?" I asked. Sonic shook his head. "Oh. So, let's go to Plan B. If we can't find Nazo here then we'll probably have to look some place else. So why don't we go on a Nazo expedition." I announced as Sonic and Knuckles looked at me with confused faces. "Let's go search for Nazo." I rephrased as the two nodded. "With the help of the X Tornado we can search through different countries and Sonic you may learn a thing or two.

"Will there be chili dogs?" he asked.

"If I say yes will you promise that you won't eat them all in a single day?" I asked.

He quickly nodded.

"There will be chili dogs."

"HOORAY!" Sonic cheered and ran into the X Tornado with Shadow and Knuckles following behind them. Once everyone except me got in I placed a Chaos Emerald so it'll run and hopped in. "Are you guys ready?" I asked. The three nodded and off we went.

(Tytecha's POV)

I saw the whole thing from behind a bush. I grabbed my purple iPhone and called Shaniya. _Nothing escapes without Tytecha the Rabbit knowing._

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAOS HOTEL...

(Tytecha's POV)

When I got to the front of our hotel room Shaniya was waiting there. She smiled and asked. "I got your text. You saw them do what?" "I saw them take off looking for Nazo." I answered before the door tore open and Vallient ran out. "FREEDOM!" he shouted in glee. The other OCs were holding pitch forks and lit torches. "GET HIM!" Rue shouted and they ran after him. I turned to where Shaniya stood but she wasn't there. "SHANIYA I WASN'T FINISH!" I shouted before I went in.

X TORNADO...

(Shadow's POV)

I'm so bored! We've been flying for two whole hours! Faker was bopping his head and snapping his finger, listening to music on his iPod. Knuckles was sleeping, snoring and leaning on the window. Tails was steering until he pressed a big green button and turned to look at me. "Hey Shadow, can you do me a favor and get me a Pepsi from the cooler in the back?" he asked. "Didn't Faker said that you can't have Pepsi?" I asked. "Well yes, but he won't know."

"He's sitting right there." I pointed out.

"**WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!"** Faker shouted through the headphones. I pulled the headphones off and shouted in his ear. **"YOU'RE A IDIOT!" **I opened the cooler and took out a Pepsi and threw it to Tails and I took out a cherry ice pop for me, closed the cooler, opened the pop's plastic covering and placed it in my mouth.

"Hey Shadster!" Faker called.

"What?!" I asked. "And don't call me that."

"Hey Shadster, who hot?"

"Not you."

He gasped. "Why would you say something so mean. For my bestie your not very nice."

"Faker, I need to tell you two things. One, we are no way friends and two-" I started before he interrupted. "Can it Shadster, Knuckles is trying to get some peace and quiet." I sighed. _This is gonna be one long trip. _

BACK AT CHAOS HOTEL...

(Tytecha's POV)

I was in the basement with Esmerelda and Timilina looking for some building materials. "What are you looking for Tytecha?" Timilina asked me as Esmerelda pulled out a sword and observed it. She looked at us as we looked at her confusingly "No me juzguen!" Esmerelda shouted. (She said don't judge me in Spanish.) "Huh?" the two of us asked. "Don't judge me." she answered softly. "To answer you question Timilina, I'm looking for parts and materials that I can use to build an aircraft."

Suddenly the door swung open and Shaniya and Dawn walked in. "Hey sis, we're back from the hunt." Shaniya smiled. I turned to Dawn and asked her. "Why were you guys chasing after Vallient anyways?" "He threw all of our food out the window, literally." she replied. "So the others went to the grocery store to buy some more food.

OUTSIDE THE GROCERY STORE...

(Rue's POV)

I looked at my watch and tapped my foot. I looked back at my watch and asked myself. "When did I even get a watch?" suddenly Crazy and Thunder ran outside with three shopping carts full of food. "Is this food pay for?" I asked. "Nope, we didn't have time." Crazy stated. "By the way the manager called the police so we should start running back to the hunk of junk we call a mini van." I jumped of top of one of the carts and we dashed off.

IN THE MINI VAN...

(Raya's POV)

I sighed. "CAN WE GET OUT OF THIS VAN NOW!?" Skye asked. "No, we have to wait for Thunder, Crazy and Rue to come back so we can drive back home." "We're staying at a peanut butter scented hotel." Zorro stated. "Since when did you smell any peanut butter?" Calypso asked. "Well I did smell a hint of peanut butter when we first got there." Shelly the light tan mongoose stated. Suddenly Rue and Crazy jumped in the back and Thunder got in the driver's seat. Once he got in he immediately started driving very fast. "WHY ARE YOU DRIVING SO QUICKLY!" I asked. "The fuzz is about to get us." I turned to Rue, who was anticipated in the speeding. "YOU GUYS DIDN'T PAY FOR IT!"

"Crazy said we didn't have time so stop YELLING AT ME!" she shouted back.

"LISTEN RUE I'M YOUR OLDER AND ONLY SISTER! YOUR SUPPOSE TO LISTEN TO ME!" then I turned to Crazy, who was jumping up and down with glee. "AS FOR YOU WE HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO PAY FOR THE FOOD AND DRIVE BACK BUT _NO _YOU GUYS WANT TO HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" suddenly Rue flew out of the open window. "RUE HILLS YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I shouted but she paid no mind.

CHAOS HOTEL...

"Wow Ty, that's impressive." Dawn said looking at my masterpiece.

"It's a jet plane and I call it Ty Turbo TT1." I smiled.

"It's beautiful." Shaniya cried, pulling out a tissue and blowing her nose.

"This is the beginning of a new journey." I stated. Suddenly the rest of the OCs came in and lock the door. "THE FUZZ IS AFTER US! THE FUZZ IS AFTER US!" Zonica screamed, running around in circles. "What is the fuzz?" Timilina asked. "The police." Dawn stated. We heard sirens blurring outside. _Oh boy._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

OUTSIDE THE HOTEL...

(Legacy's POV)

As we came out the door of the hotel, one of the police men tapped their foot at us. He was a blonde hedgebat with silver eyes wearing a regular police uniform. The police woman standing next to him was a black haired human wearing crimson lip gloss and light blue eyeshadow, also wearing the police uniform. I also noticed that she was chewing gum.

"It's about time you idiots showed up." the hedgebat said in a Texas accent, impatiently. "Are you guys gonna pay the fines or what? Otherwise you're all going to prison."

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE US TO PRISON!" Zorro begged, holding on to the police woman's leg. "I DON'T WANNA GO THERE! I BEG OF YOU DON'T TAKE ME THERE!"

She kicks him off her leg as I left to get me some Skittles. _I really have no time for this. _

(Tytecha's POV)

I took out my wallet and asked the police. "How much are the fines?"

"Twenty-five grand." they replied at the same time as my jaw dropped.

"For what?" Rue asked as she flew in.

"For stealing, speeding, damages to the whole west side neighborhood, throwing swords at us and damages to the cop car. Since my buddy here has a calculator the real amount of money you owe us is one million bucks. Also the due date is next Friday." The woman exclaimed.

"**WHAT?!" **me and the other OCs except for Vallient shouted. **"HOW ARE WE GONNA GET ALL THAT MONEY IN A WEEK!?" **Vallient leaned on the side of the hotel as we all counted the money we have as the police left.

"Okay guys I added the two hundred dollars I have, the nine dollars Shaniya has, the eight cents Zorro has, the three dollars Zonica has, the ninety dollars Thunder has, the eighty- three dollars Judas has, the one dollar Rue has, the sixty-six dollars Crazy has, the one hundred Timilina has, the nickel Vallient has, the three dollars Calypso has, the seventy-eight dollars Annie has and the thirty-eight dollars Esmerelda has so far the total is six hundred seventy-one dollars and thirteen cents." I stated.

"So if I subtract that by a million I would get nine hundred ninety-nine thousand three hundred twenty-eight dollars and eighty-seven cents left to go."

"**WHAT!" **every OC except for me and Vallient shouted as we walked back into the hotel.

INSIDE THE CHAOS HOTEL...

(Raya's POV)

As me and Dawn searched for ways to earn more money Tytecha ran up to us. We turned to see that she probably has a good plan due to her big smile. "What's the plan Ms. Rabbit?" Dawn asked.

"You know that Nazo on the loose right? Also you know that we're going on a trip to find him right?" She asked as the two of us nodded then stated.

"Well, during our trip we could stop at every place we look and while half of the OCs search for Nazo the other half could do like a little performance to earn a little and who knows, maybe for putting Nazo to justice we'll earn some more money. Thus paying the fines and if we have a little extra money we could use it for ourselves."

Legacy walked in, eating some Skittles and replied. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Now what about the rest of the money?" Dawn asked.

Tytecha took out a jar that contain a load of money. "The rest of the OCs only gave me three hundred nine dollars and eight cents. So the total amount is nine hundred eighty dollars and twenty-one cents." She took out a calculator and stated. "So if I calculate one million by the total amount of money we all have the grand total of money that we need is nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nineteen dollars and seventy-nine cents."

"We're doom." Legacy said as she placed a Skittle in her mouth. "We're all going to prison and we're never see daylight again."

"Not if we all do as I planned and get in the jet." Tytecha said and we ran behind her.

ON THE ROOF...

(Tytecha's POV)

All the OCs went with me to the roof and when they saw my new jet they awe in amazement. I walked in front of everyone and stated. "Okay everyone here's the plan, at every stop of our trip we'll have to do anything possible to get money. Got it?"

Everyone nodded while Vallient repeatedly punched Montrae in the face while Shaniya yelled repeated, while bopping Vallient in the head. "Leave my brother alone!" while those three were handling that situation the rest of the OCs got into the Ty Turbo.

"**SHANIYA, VALLIENT, MONTRAE, DO YOU GUYS WANNA BE LEFT BEHIND!" **I stated as they quickly ran in and we took off.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	7. Chapter 7

INSIDE THE TY TURBO...

(Rue's POV)

"**SHE'LL BE COMIN' 'ROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES! SHE'LL BE COMIN' 'ROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES! SHE'LL BE COMIN' 'ROUND THE MOUNTAIN, SHE'LL BE COMIN' 'ROUND THE MOUNTAIN! SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES!"** Shaniya, Zonica, Apple & Zorro sang as we flew through the skies in Tytecha's new jet.

I covered my ears in frustration as they sung the next verse. **"SHE'LL BE RIDIN' SIX WHITE HORSES WHEN SHE COMES! SHE'LL BE RIDIN' SIX WHITE HORSES WHEN SHE COMES! SHE'LL BE RIDIN' SIX WHITE HORSES, SHE'LL BE RIDIN' SIX WHITE HORSES! SHE'LL BE RIDIN' SIX WHITE HORSES WHEN SHE COMES!" **I sighed in relief as the verse came to an end but they started to catch their breath for the next verse.

"**OH WE'LL ALL COME OUT TO MEET HER WHEN SHE-!"**

"**SHUT UP!" **I shouted from behind them. Then I sat down and relax. But then I jumped back up as my sister, who sat beside me cleared her throat.

"Rue! That wasn't nice. Although they are pretty annoying they have feelings too." Raya stated as we turned around and saw Shaniya, Apple and Zonica jumping up and down as Zorro chugged down a jar of pickle juice. We heard an argument going on in front of us. Everyone besides Tytecha, who was driving stood up to see what was going on. We saw Vallient repeatedly punching Skye in the stomach.

"VALLIENT STOP!" Annie shouted, running to Skye and picked her up. Then asked. "DO YOU WANT A BIGGER FINE SET IN FRONT OF US?!" Skye was complete unconscious when Annie picked her up. We all sat down as Annie walked back to her seat with the unconscious Skye still in her arms. Her seat was the row behind us as I looked over & saw the raven black squirrel tending Skye's wounds with love and care just like a mother would. I turned back around and laid back, drifting off to sleep.

JERSEY SHORE...

(Sonic's POV)

Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and I were searching for Nazo on Jersey Shore. Since there was a lot of people we where being very careful not to step on anyone. I shivered as I looked at the water. _I HATE water. _Suddenly a little girl about Cream's age was running happily towards me, which made me fall into the water as her Golden Retriever pup ran after her. She stopped running and looked at me. She was a brunette girl with amber eyes wearing a bright pink bathing suit.

"Sorry mister." she apologized, helping me up. Her voice sounded like Amy only except it was a little higher pitched. She asked. "Say, why are you wearing that funny costume? It's not Halloween."

"Well..." I started before Tails shouted in the distant.

"COME ON SONIC! NAZO'S NOT HERE!"

"Who Napo?" the little girl asked as her puppy viciously attacked my left shoe. I grabbed the puppy and threw it. While the girl ran after her "flying" puppy I ran to the X Tornado and we flew off.

NYC...

(Tytecha's POV)

Since I saw the X Tornado in Jersey we headed off to New York City. So as I landed the jet in the middle of the street, traffic started to form. People were honking their horns and yelling as we walked out. "Man I love the sounds of New York. It sounds like love." Zorro stated as one of the people in the cars threw a brick at him.

Shaniya then shouted in the direction the brick was tossed. "HEY! DON'T THROW A BRICK AT MY FRIEND!" Vallient laughed and went into the traffic and gave the man who threw the heavy object a high-five. I sighed as even more honks and yelling started to take place.

Shaniya handed me a megaphone and I shouted to the people. **"EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN! I KNOW YOU OVERLY EXCITED THAT YOUR LOOKING AT FUTURE CELEBRITIES BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO ****CALM DOWN!" **

"**YOU STINK!" **a man with a New York accent shouted.

"**MY WIFE IS PREGNANT AND WE NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL!"** another man that sounded a lot like Dark Vader shouted.

"**CONGRATULATIONS!" **Shaniya and Zonica shouted.

"**YOU IDIOTS! SHE'S HAVING A BABY RIGHT NOW!"** Thunder, Legacy and Shelly shouted at the two. We jumped in the jet and flew off, not leaving any amount of evidence behind except for being on Fox 5 News at 10.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**PENNSYLVANIA...**

(Tails' POV)

As I landed the X Tornado in the streets of Pennsylvania Sonic started bouncing up and down. He ran beside me and asked. "Are we in Cleveland? PLEASE TELL ME WE'RE IN CLEVELAND!"

"Sonic, we're not in Cleveland." I answered politely. "We're in Pennsylvania."

"Ah man!" Sonic pouted in disappointment and went back to his seat. As I opened the door Knuckles and Shadow ran out and search for Nazo in any place they could find. They checked under small rocks, behind houses, underground and other places that I don't feel like mentioning. While that was going on Sonic sat in the X Tornado, tapping his foot impatiently and looking at his imaginary watch. "COME ON GUYS!" he shouted then asked. "Is he here or not?"

"Yeah he's not here." Knuckles stated and folded his arms. Then asked. "This is getting so ridiculous! Why did you guys invite me to join this adventure when we're doing absolutely nothing?!"

"We _are _doing something Knucklehead!" Sonic corrected then pouted. "It's just that it has nothing to do with chilidogs." Knuckles, Shadow and I got into the X tornado and flew off to our next destination.

**CONNECTICUT...**

(Flyer's POV)

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Zorro shouted in pain as I held onto his ice pack. Tytecha landed the jet in the parking lot of a Toys R Us. Shaniya & Zonica, who were sitting in front of me pressed their faces on the window to look at the before mentioned store.

**"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" **they shouted with glee as they ran out.

"SHANIYA! ZONICA! WAIT!" Tytecha & I shouted as the two froze in their tracks. We all got out and Tytecha walked up to her sister and stated. "Shaniya we're suppose to be looking for Nazo so he can be demolished. Not playing in a toy store." Shaniya snickered while crossing her arms and shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Tytecha, have I taught you anything about toy stores. Your suppose to play with toys at the toy store. It's even in the name." she said as Zonica nodded.

"That's not the point." I stated, walking up to the three. "We're suppose to put this-"

"GUYS HE'S NOT HERE!" Rue shouted by the plane. "LET'S GO!" we jumped into the Ty Turbo and flew off. As we flew we saw the gorgeous sun set on our long hard search.

**CLEVELAND, OHIO...**

(Sonic's POV)

As we pasted by the Welcome to Cleveland sign I immediately jumped for joy. "YEAH!"

"Shh!" Tails, Knucklehead and Shadow whispered. We were driving a plane at exact 9 PM at night. Everyone on the street that we landed in was fast asleep.

"Now guys we'll need to silently and surely search the place." Tails whispered to us. Shadow nodded and went searching while Knucklehead and I looked at Tails in complete shock. "What?" he asked, confused in why we were staring at him that way.

"Tails, I'm not the quiet type. I'm more of a loud and disturbing type." Knux stated as he began to watch to where Shadow was standing but tripped on a electric wire which shocked him to make him fall head first into a bucket. I started cracking up as Knux tried to get his head free but has no success. "See what I mean." he muffled from under the bucket.

"Quiet Knucklehead, your loud and obnoxious voice will wake up a city block." I snickered as I added. "Or should I say _Buckethead_." As I laughed my head off Buckethead was kicking air multiple times.

"Where are you Sonic?!" he muffled as he used his kicking leg as a metal detector but tripped on the same electric wire he did before the bucket was placed on his over grown head. He landed head first on the concrete street and the bucket popped back off.

"Knuckles, the bucket's off your head." Tails smiled as Knuckles sat up, looking at Tails dizzily.

"Hooray." he cheered and laid back down while I laughed up a storm. Shadow dragged the dizzy Knucklehead while Tails dragged me to a nearby motel and stayed there for the night.

**RHODE ISLAND...**

(Esmerelda's POV)

"Hey Esmerelda!" Apple called from two rows in front of me.

"What?" I asked, not interested in what she had to say.

"This state that we're in now is called Road Island right? So if it's Road Island then isn't it suppose to be an island full of roads?" she asked as Tytecha landed. I sighed and didn't respond as we all when out to search for what's-it's-name. As we started searching someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to Apple, smiling ear to ear. "Hi Esmie, you didn't answer my question." she stated as I walked away.

"TYTECHA HE'S NOT HERE!" Montrae called as Vallient tackled him from behind.

Since it was already dark we've decided to stay at a motel two blocks away from where we stood. We got a good night rest but I had a bad feeling that someone was watching us.

(Nazo's POV)

Up in the night sky I waited until the OCs left to make my move. I flew down and blasted the jet with powerful force. I smirked as I done my deed and as fast as when I came I flew off to Cleveland.

CLEVELAND, OHIO...

When I got there I noticed that Sonic was still up. Tails was with him. "Sonic, why did you wake me up for? I was having a nice dream about Cosmo if she wasn't dead." he yawned.

"Lil' buddy, we came out here so I can get a chili dog." he stated.

"At _midnight_ Sonic?!" Tails sighed and walked back to the motel. "I'm going back to bed."

"Ah man, I just remembered chili dogs stands don't open this early!" Sonic exclaimed and ran back to the motel. I smirked. _Perfect. _I flew down and blasted the X Tornado and flew off as quiet as a mouse.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

**The next morning...**

**RHODE ISLAND MOTEL...**

(Timilina's POV)

I woke up, first before everyone and went to the window. At that very moment I saw something very shocking, Tytecha's jet looked like complete rubbish! Parts of the jet were scattered all over the place. I ran to get Tytecha, who room was two rooms away with her sister. I banged on the door and Shaniya immediately answered it. "Hey Tim, how ya been?" she asked me, smiling ear to ear.

"I have no time for your childish games Shaniya. I have to go talk to your sister." I stated as I changed my eye color to dark blue and I smirked as the pink hedgehog turned to stone. I kicked her down and ran to Tytecha, who was eating a sub sandwich at the edge of her bed. She looked at me then at her sister's "statue".

"What the heck have you done to my sister?" she asked shocked yet confused. Instead of responding I dragged her outside which made her sandwich fall on the teal green and brown carpet floor. I showed her the rubbish and then she looked at me with tears in her eyes. **"WHY?!"** she cried as I quickly changed my eyes to yellow and Shaniya turned back to normal.

"What just happened?" she asked then looked at her younger sister, crying and ran up to her. She looked up at me and asked angrily while also getting up. "What in the 21st century have you done to my sister?" I turned her head around for her to see the rubbish. "Oh." she bend back down to her still crying sister and rubbed her back. "Ty it's okay." she said softly.

"**NO IT'S NOT!"** Tytecha finally snapped. She stood up and louder she shouted. **"THE JET'S DESTROYED SO HOW ARE WE GONNA LEAVE?! AS A BONUS I HAVE NO MORE MATERIALS TO REBUILD IT SO HOW ARE WE GONNA BUILD IT?!" **Shaniya rubbed her hand of her chin and thought for a moment.

"I know, why don't you use some of the money we have?" Shaniya asked with a smile.

"Shaniya, we're using that money for the fines we need to pay in six days." Tytecha justified as her sister rubbed the back of her head.

**CLEVELAND MOTEL...**

(Knuckles' POV)

I woke up to see Sonic, Tails and Shadow still fast asleep. Since we didn't feel like using two rooms, Tails decided that we sleep in the same room. Tails and Sonic slept in one bed, Shadow took the other and I was left as a dog to sleep on the floor. I sighed as I slowly got up and walked to the window, to get some fresh air because this room smells like death, actually it smells like sweaty socks **AND DEATH!**

Once I looked out the window while trying to open it I immediately froze to see that the X Tornado wasn't there. I shook Tails vigorously and he woke up. **"KNUCKLES!"** the fox whined as he punched me in the stomach. **"I WAS HAVING AN AWESOME DREAM AND YOU RUINED IT!"**

"Did it have anything to do with Cosmo?" I asked as Tails nodded.

"Why did you have to wake me up at seven in the morning?" he asked as I pulled him to the window. The fox looked at me then back at the rubble. "My plane. My _beautiful_ plane." was all Tails could say as he ran to Sonic and shook him.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic yawned as he got up and stretched.

"Tails' plane was destroyed." I told the blue hedgehog.

"And it's all Knuckles' fault." Tails cried as placed his head on Sonic's leg.

"HOLD UP! TAILS, HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" I asked the two tailed fox. I felt a pillow being thrown at me. I turned around to see Shadow, who looked really ticked off.

"Will you guys quiet down I'm trying to sleep!" Shadow yelled and threw multiple pillow at me, which didn't hurt me at all so I just looked at Shadow dully, completely unimpressed. Shadow got up and gave me a death glare. He chaos blasted me in the face and laid back down. Tails ran outside with me and Sonic in tow.

OUTSIDE...

(Tails' POV)

We ran outside to see my plane as rubble. I covered my face with my hands as I started to cry. "Tails it's okay. Besides don't you have your tools?" Sonic bend down and asked me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled.

I stated as more tears came down my eyes and drenched my white furry muzzle. "I left my tool box in the X Tornado and even if I did the parts are all severely damaged so there's no way I could repair it." Sonic softly slapped me in the face and grabbed my shoulders.

He shook them and said. "Miles, you bite your tongue."

"But-" I started before Sonic interrupted.

"Tails, you helped us in tough situation before like last week when I got my tongue stuck in the door and when Vanilla's window cracked you repaired it with a new one also when Cheese was stuck in a well with no rope to get him down so instead you build a mini elevator and he was safe and sound. So Tails you _can_ be the hero." Sonic explained.

I smiled as Shadow walked outside. He looked around and asked. "Where's the plane?"

**OUTSIDE RHODE ISLAND MOTEL...**

(Montrae's POV)

My sisters and Timilina woke up me and the other OCs and ran outside to see that Tytecha's jet had been destroyed. "What in the name of Mobius happened to the jet?" Esmerelda asked Shaniya.

"We're never gonna leave Road Island!" Apple shrieked.

"_RHODE ISLAND!" _the others corrected.

ABOVE THE OCs...

(Nazo's POV)

I looked at the OCs and smirked. "Those jerks are never gonna leave here. I'm gonna destroy this pitty world and there's nothing those stupid OCs and the Sonic team can do about it." I laughed a menacing laugh and flew off into the morning sun.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

**OUTSIDE RHODE ISLAND MOTEL...**

(Tytecha's POV)

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Apple and Zorro screamed, running in circles like maniacs. While the two of them did that I was thinking of ways to earn money so that I could buy new parts for the jet when all of a sudden a giant jet (bigger than Ty Turbo) pulled up in front of me. Shaniya's head popped up from the driver's window.

"HEY SIS!" she shouted as I flew up to her.

"How did you get the money to afford that?" I asked.

"Well...this weird guy was selling this jet at his garage sale so... I accidentally stole it but luckily it didn't matter to the guy so he didn't call the police." she explained as I hugged her.

"EVERYONE! HOP IN!" I shouted as the OCs ran in and we took off.

(Nazo's POV)

I hid behind the motel as the OCs took off. "NO NO NO!" I shouted to the sky. "THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY HERE SO I CAN TAKE OVER!" I took a deep breathe and calmed down. "Nazo, do what your therapist said, stay calm when things don't go your way. I'll get them later." I flew off and when to see if Sonic and his friends had any luck.

**OUTSIDE CLEVELAND MOTEL...**

(Shadow's POV)

As Tails gathered the spare parts of the X Tornado Faker, Knuckles were sharing a giant ice cream sundae due to the fact that we didn't have enough money while I licked my cookie and cream ice cream on a giant chocolate waffle cone in peace. "Hey Shads, why does me and Knucklehead have to share a sundae while you enjoy a ice cream cone alone?" Faker asked while Knuckles shoved the rest of the ice cream in his mouth.

I gave him a smirk and continued enjoying my ice cream. Tails looked at us and sighed. "You guys really need to help me instead of enjoying ice cream and as a bonus you didn't even buy me any!" Faker stood up and shook a finger at his two tailed friend.

"Now now Tails, let's not play the blame game here." Faker stated as Tails pushed the blue hedgehog's hand away. Faker frowned and sat back down as Tails continued picking up the spare parts. "Tails, I can't believe you're treating me this way. I thought we were friends!" He cried as Tails rolled his eyes.

**MASSACHUSETTS...**

(Legacy's POV)

"Man, I'm bored." Dawn sighed, taking out a pack of strawberry bubble gum and handing me a piece.

"Thanks." I said as I unwrapped the paper covering and placed it in my mouth. Zonica suddenly jumped on my lap and smiled at me.

"Hi Legacy!" Zonica screamed as I threw her off and she landed on Crazy, who was three rows behind me. "OW!" the pink rabbit screamed as she flew back on my lap.

"DON'T YOU EVER THROW HER BACK TO ME OR SOMEONE'S GONNA LOSE A HEAD!" Crazy shouted as we landed in Massachusetts. We got out to see that we were in a grass field full of flowers. Zorro looked at Tytecha worryingly as Zonica and Apple started to dance. Vallient walked up to them and grabbed their heads. He bumped them together and the two dropped to the ground.

"He's not here!" Shaniya shouted to Tytecha.

"WE'RE OUT!" the purple rabbit shouted as the OCs climbed in and we flew off.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

(Knuckles' POV)

INSIDE CLEVELAND MOTEL...

While Tails puts the X Tornado back together Shadow, Sonic and I were sitting inside the nice warm motel room watching TV. Shadow gets up and walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge, pulls out a Diet Coke, walks back to us and sits down. I turn to the black and red hedgehog and stated. "Hey Shadow, I thought you said you didn't like anything that's diet."

"People can change." was all he said as he opened the soda and took a sip.

I look over to see that Sonic left the bed and was laying on the floor. "Sonic, what are you doing?" I asked the blue hedgehog dully. He turns his head in my direction & got up. His eyes were small and red in worry.

"We have no more chili dogs." the hedgehog said repeatedly and softly. "I feel so sad." I shook my head, grabbed Sonic's arm and I dragged him out while Shadow slurped his soda.

VERMONT...

(Vallient's POV)

"**ONE HUNDRED CARTONS OF MILK ON THE WALL! ONE HUNDRED CARTONS OF MILK! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND! ONE HUNDRED CARTONS OF MILK ON THE-"** Shaniya, Apple, Zonica & Zorro started to sing before I lost it.

"**SHUT UP!"** I shouted.

"**WE SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!" **the four shouted as I kicked the four in the face. As the quartet fell we landed in Vermont. All of a sudden my stomach started to growl. The Clueless Quartet ran up to me and began pricking their fingers into my stomach.

"STOP THAT!" I shouted as I started to run and the others searched around the area.

MINUTES LATER...

"NO NAZO HERE!" Shaniya shouted after a couple of silence minutes of looking. We got into the jet and we flew off.

OUTSIDE CLEVELAND MOTEL...

(Tails' POV)

I finished gathering the remains of the X Tornado and I found some tools at a garage sale two blocks away so I was busy at work, putting piece by piece of my plane back together when all of a sudden Knuckles came by, dragging an awful looking Sonic behind him. "What happened to Sonic?" I asked my red friend in disgust.

"He's going over a little problem." Knux stated.

"Which is?" I asked in suspense.

"We have no more chili dogs." Knuckles said after seconds of silence.

Sonic began to scream and wave his arms and legs in the air like a maniac. (or Shaniya) I bend down and said softly while petting his head. "It's okay Sonic." he then stood up while Sonic was pretending to have a heart attack. The fox asked. "Knux, why didn't you buy him any chili dogs?"

"HEY! It's not like chili dogs grow on trees!" I shouted when all of a sudden the ground started to shake for a few seconds and the three of us (well two of us) looked in shock to see a chili dog tree grow in between the two of us.

"CHILI!" Sonic screamed and began eating the chili dogs from the tree.

"Well that's sorta helpful." Tails stated then smirked to let me know that he had an idea. "I WANT A MILLION DOLLARS AND A NEW PLANE!" Tails shouted to the sky and a sack of cash dropped into Tails' hands and a jet came down with it, falling right on top of me and inches away from where Sonic ate his delights under the chili dog tree.

"HELP!" I muffled from under the plane.

NEW HAMPSHIRE...

(Rue's POV)

While Shaniya, Apple, Zonica and Zorro sang Jingle Bells we landed in New Hampshire. When we got out Apple took a deep breathe of the suburban air. "AHH! Smell the sweet Lake Michigan air!" she shouted.

"WE'RE NOT IN MICHIGAN!" Everyone except Apple shouted.

"And we're not near a lake." Tytecha justified as she walked to the nearby 7-11.

"FROSTED FLAKES!" Zorro screamed as he and the other OCs followed him.

INSIDE THE EARIER MENTION STORE...

While Tytecha grabbed her stuff we torn that store apart! Shaniya and Zonica were eating all the candy while Apple and Zorro took the chocolate, Crazy when crazy when he saw the Cheez-Its and began tearing up boxes and eating the cheese flavored snacks, Legacy pushed Shaniya out of the way so she could get her hands on the Skittles, and everyone else not including Esmerelda, Timilina, Dawn, Raya, Thunder and I were running all over the place.

Tytecha turned around to see the mess and one of the 7-11 employees gave the purple rabbit the bill.

MAINE...

(Sonic's POV)

I'm the most happiest hedgehog alive! I got all the chili dogs a hedgehog could eat, Tails gave me $5,000 and I GOT MY CHILI DOGS! As Tails landed in Maine Knucklehead got out, still covered in bruises from the earlier incident and looked around. Shadster, on the other hand was just sitting in the plane, bored out of his mind.

"NOT HERE TAILS!" I shouted as we got in the plane and flew off.

(Nazo's POV)

I hid behind a building and noticed that Team Sonic and Shadow were back on the road. I started to bawl. **"WHY DON'T I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! I WANTED THEM TO MEET THEIR MISERY BUT INSTEAD THEY FOUND A WAY TO ESCAPE! WHY CAN'T I JUST GET IT! **_**JUST ONCE**_**!"**

I covered my face in my tears and I flew off. _My life is so unfair!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

MICHIGAN...

(Tytecha's POV)

"**THIS IS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO PREVENT!"** I shouted at everyone while Thunder drove the jet. **"WE HAVE TO PAY AN EXTRA $30,000 FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!"** everyone except Esmerelda, Timilina, Dawn, Thunder, Raya & Rue looked at me with innocent puppy dog eyes. I looked at them in annoyance and stated dully. **"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK ON ME!" **after I said that their eyes grew bigger and even more innocent as we landed in Michigan and what I also saw was that another plane dropped in.

I sighed and stomped out of the jet and near the door of the unknown plane. Once the door opened Tails and Sonic came out and looked at me with wide eyes. "TYTECHA!" the boys screamed.

"SONIC! TAILS!" I shouted as Shaniya ran up to hug Sonic.

The others came by and some of them began to growl like hounds as they saw the originals. Annie ran up to Sonic and she hugged him along with Shaniya. Esmerelda ran up and high-fived Shadow while the others kept growling. "STOP!" I finally shouted and as the growl stopped and a giant cage surrounded all of us.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Montrae shouted before Vallient tackled him. Suddenly we heard slow clapping from the distance. We turned to see Nazo, looking at us with a wicked grin.

"Well, well, well, looks like I got a two for one special." he flew up to us and smiled wider. "I caught the OCs and the pesky Sonic characters. BOY I'M ON A ROLL!"

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS NAZO!" Sonic shouted while Shaniya squeeze him tighter.

The light blue hedgehog chuckled as he pulled out a small TV that showed everyone that us OCs and the Sonic characters knew and loved (Yes even Eggman) locked up like animals while Mobius was being burned to the ground.

"Everyone you know is trapped at the Mobian Jail while your home is being destroyed. So if you want you, your families and friends to live I suggest you give me the seven Chaos Emeralds along with the Sol Emeralds and Master Emerald. You have two weeks and six days." then he disappeared. Shaniya and I fell to the ground in tears. Our _mother _was in that jail!

"GUYS WE NEED TO STOP THAT MONSTER!" Sonic explained.

"But how? We're trapped in this cell, remember?" Tails justified as the bottom of the cell opened and we fell to the ground. We all rushed to Tails' plane and he flew off.

MOBIUS...

(Tails' POV)

Once we got to Mobius it was a disaster! Everything was in flames. Tytecha's eyes began to pour tears as she looked at the damage. "Oh no." Knuckles said then gasped. "THE MASTER EMERALDS!" he rushed off. We all followed.

ANGEL ISLAND...

(Nazo's POV)

I rubbed the precious emerald, the one thing that will make me as powerful as I could imagined. All of a sudden Knuckles glided in. I smiled as I kissed the giant gem. "Hello Knuckles."

"Leave the Master Emerald alone." he demanded.

"Don't get too fussy." I said as I shook a finger. I asked. "Do you have the emeralds?"

"No, but I got two fists ready to-" he started before Tails flew up to the floating island and covered his mouth. The young fox grabbed him and flew back down. I sat down next to my soon to be power source and rubbed it.

"Oh, glorious emerald. In less than three weeks you'll be mine!"

ON MOBIUS...

(Knuckles' POV)

"TAILS YOU IDIOT!" I shouted. "I COULD HAVE-"

"Knux, you know that violence isn't always the way to go in a tough situation." Tails justified as Sonic walked up to him.

"Tails is right Knucklehead, you shouldn't just go off on him although he did all of these bad things in the past and-" Sonic started before I grabbed the hedgehog's shoulders.

"He's got M.E.!" I stated.

"So...?" Sonic asked, trying to get me to get to the actual point.

"Sonic, you know that the Master Emerald contain an intense amount of power and that combined with the powers of the other two types of emeralds he'll be unstoppable even if you and Shadow transform to Hyper Shadic." I explained.

"So...?" he asked again as I shoved him on the ground.

"You are no help Sonic, the world is in parole!"

"I know and we must save it!" Sonic stated as he got up and struck a heroic pose. I sighed. The OCs ran up to us and Sonic when up to Tytecha and stated. "I guess we'll have to work together."

"All right." the rabbit stated as she and the other OCs put their hands in. Sonic, Tails and Shadow put their hands in as well so that everyone else looked at me.

"FINE!" I shouted and put my hand in. I counted down. "Three...two...one!"

"TEAMWORK!" Everyone shouted as we rushed into Tails' plane. Using the power of two chaos emeralds he already had, the fox pressed a couple buttons & a portal appeared.

"It's now or never!" Sonic shouted. "Onward Tails!" we flew into the portal to find the Sol Emeralds.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

OUTSIDE'S BLAZE'S CASTLE...

(Silver's POV)

Me & Marine were sitting on the steps of Blaze's castle, waiting for her to come out so Marine can show us a little surprise. Knowing the orange raccoon, I suspect it's something very interesting. "Hey Silver?" Marine finally asked in her Australian accent. "Do you think that Blaze was taken by werewolves? Or was she kidnapped by trolls? WAIT! Or what if she was murdered by-"

I covered her mouth as from the horizon I saw a plane flying straight towards us. Marine licked my hand and I quickly slipped it away as she began smiling from ear to ear. "WHAT YA DO THAT FOR?!" I snapped at her as she pointed to the plane that landed near us.

"Hey Silver! You see that plane?" she asked as I looked at her dully.

"Of course I can see the plane. I'M NOT BLIND!" I stated stubbornly as we watch Tails and Sonic step out of the plane and looked at us.

"SONIC! TAILS!" Marine shouted and ran to them to embrace in a hug. While she was doing that someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Blaze, giving me a small smile. I smiled back before all of a sudden I was tackled by Tytecha.

"Hey Ty." I said and gave her a little smile as she squeezed me tighter. Blaze looked worryingly down at me and stepped towards Sonic.

(Blaze's POV)

"Hey Sonic, nice to see you again." I greeted as the blue hedgehog smirked. Tails walked up to me and we shook hands. "Nice to see you too Tails. Now I just need to know, why are you guys hear exactly?"

As Sonic started to tell me the story of what happened I noticed that several unknown people began stumbling out of the plane and Shadow began kicking each one of them. "So did you get all that Blaze?" Sonic asked as I snapped back into his conversation.

"Yes." I stated then asked. "Now can you go all the way back to the beginning so that I can make sure I had a full understanding?"

"You didn't hear a word I just say. Did you?" Sonic asked.

I shook my head as Sonic explained again. But again I didn't pay attention to him for the shouts of a young orange hedgehog being kicked by Shadow forcefully. **"BLAZE!" **Sonic shouted as I quickly turned to face him. He looked at me with a plain look on his face.

"**WHAT?!"** I asked as Sonic sighed.

LATER...

Once Sonic explained for the third time I completely understood. "So what you saying is that you guys need the Sol Emeralds to save the world from a light blue hedgehog that you guys thought you destroyed in your last encounter but fail to realize he wasn't dead?" I asked as Sonic and Tails nodded. "So who are those unknown characters that Shadow's kicking?"

"Those are some friends of Tytecha & Shaniya." Tails answered Silver came up to me with Tytecha still hanging on to his head.

"THIS IS FUN!" Tytecha cheered as Silver used his psychokinesis to get the happy purple rabbit out of his head and dolphin-like quills.

Sonic looked up at Silver and smiled. "Hey Weedplant, where ya been?" Sonic asked as Silver frowned. Shadow dashed over and kicked Silver in the face, which made him drop to the floor. When that happened, repeatedly kicked him in the face while Sonic laughed. I stepped in and punched Shadow in the face, helped Silver up & gave Sonic a death glare.

I turned to Silver. "Are you alright Silver?" I asked as he nodded and I smiled in relief.

LATER IN BLAZE'S CASTLE...

(Tytecha's POV)

All of us were sitting in Blaze's dining room full of peace. Everything was quiet except for Shaniya, Apple, Zonica & Zorro humming 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele. Anyways I broke the partial silence with a loud bang on the table and everyone turned in my direction. I walked over to Blaze and exclaimed in her face. "Where's the Sol Emeralds? We need them to save the world. That's what we came here for." Blaze immediately got up and when to the huge window, that was behind her.

She said in a calm tone of voice. "The same hedgehog that stole the Master Emerald took the Sol Emeralds too." Sonic, Tails and most of the OCs gasped, which included me. "My men and I, even my ill father, tried our best to stop him, but he was too powerful. Even my own pyrokinesis had no effect. Most my men are badly injured and my dad was killed. And-" I was stunned to see Blaze turn to us with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaze." Sonic said sadly as Shaniya, Zorro, Zonica & Apple sung 'Amazing Grace'. Vallient went up to them, holding Montrae by his neck with force and kicked the four of them on the back.

"I'll be waiting in the plane." Vallient said, still gripping onto Montrae, who's face turned purple to the lack of oxygen, then the two of them disappeared.

I sighed as Marine rushed up to Blaze. "Don't worry Blaze, we'll stop that hedgehog." the orange raccoon said as Sonic when up to the two.

"With the power of teamwork!" the blue hedgehog added as Blaze put a small smile on her face. So we rushed outside, when in the plane and headed back to Angel Island.

**TBC...**

**Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

ANGEL ISLAND...

(Nazo's POV)

As I looked at the glistening Sol Emeralds that laid on the ground and I smirked. Then all of a sudden the X Tornado flew out of a portal and landed right in front of me. Sonic dashed out and shouted. "Your rain of terror is over Nazo! Hand us the Sol Emeralds and nobody will get hurt."

"Oh sure." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "I give you the emeralds and all of you will have peace again. Yeah, like I'll do that." Sonic growled as I picked up a Sol Emerald and smashed it on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blaze screamed as I picked up another Sol Emerald and smashed it on the ground. "STOP!" I was about to pick up another one until Blaze kicked me in the face, which made me fall on my bottom and hit the Master Emerald, which toppled over and fell off the floating island. Everyone except me gasped as Knuckles got off the island and safely retrieved the giant emerald.

Suddenly all the Sol Emeralds that weren't shattered began to fade into a pitch black. "Oh no." Silver said softly as Blaze angrily looked up at me. I decided to leave so I grabbed the Master Emerald and flew off.

(Sonic's POV)

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?!" Marine asked me. "WHY WOULD HE WANT TO DO THAT?!" I shrugged my shoulders until the answer finally appeared to me.

I ran over to Tails and told him. "Tails, I think I know why Nazo done what he done. It's because the last two times we defeated him Shadow and I used the emeralds that he had as a power source so that we turned into Hyper Shadic." I explained.

"Yeah, me and Knuckles did the same thing when we turned into Hyper Knuckles and Super Tails. He's trying to take away power so-" Tails started

"-we won't have any power to use!" I finished.

"Right, but what power source is Nazo gonna use if he can't use the Sol Emeralds, the Chaos Emeralds or-" Tails started.

"THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles shouted to us. "He _still _has the Master Emerald! That punk gonna pay!" Knucklehead flew off without another word. Tytecha came up to the two of us and frowned.

"I'll follow him." she seriously volunteered.

"Are you sure Ty?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we're dealing with Nazo here." Tails agreed and the purple rabbit flew off. Tails turned to me and said. "She's crazy."

"I know." I agreed.

(Knux's POV)

As I flew off to find that punk of a hedgehog, Tytecha immediately flew next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked the purple rabbit.

"I'm coming with you to destroy Nazo." she replied. "It's the only way to save my mom from death."

"You're crazy!" I shouted. "That guy could _kill_ you!"

"That's just the risk I'll have to take." she said and flew ahead.

AT THE PRISON...

(Nazo's POV)

"You're not gonna get away with this Nazo!" the mayor shouted.

"Yeah!" Amy agreed. "Sonic will rescue us!"

"Why did you trap _me _in here!?" Dr. Eggman asked. "I'm on your side!"

"**SILENCE!"** I demanded. **"I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF THAT CELL SO GET OVER IT!" **all of a sudden, Knuckles and Tytecha flew in and everyone who was in the cell except for Eggman cheered. I sighed. _This is great. JUST great. _

"Not so fast Nazo!" Tytecha shouted.

"Tytecha!" a female hot pink hedgehog cheered. Tytecha ran up to her and gave her a hug, with difficulty from the steel bars. "Oh honey, it's so good to see you."

"It's so good to see you too Mom." the purple rabbit cried softly.

"**MOM?!"** Everyone except for Tytecha and her mother shouted astoundingly.

"Anyways." Knuckles said, clearing his throat. "Hand over the Master Emerald Nazo or I'll force it out of ya."

"I threw it off a cliff." I answered.

"No you didn't! It's behind your back!" Knuckles corrected as I turned around to see the giant gem.

I already knew that so instead of saying "I knew that." I acted surprised. "Oh, hey, how did that get there?"

"**STOP LYING!"** Tytecha shouted. After that I immediately put her in a headlock and flew off as she screamed for me to let her go.

"**TY!" **Knux shouted as I flew out of his view. Then I stopped to realize, I forgot the Master Emerald! I flew straight back and swooped up the huge emerald and I left.

(Knuckles' POV)

"**HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" **Tytecha shouted as I saw the two of them fly into the clouds.

I clenched my teeth and fists as I saw him get away with my emerald and also get away with a friend. I turned to Tytecha's mother, who worryingly looked at me. "It's alright Miss." I stated. "I'll get your daughter back." I flew off without another word and I knew the small smile on her face meant that she had hope in me.

**TBC... **


	15. Chapter 15

NEARBY CAVE...

(Nazo's POV)

I was covering Tytecha's mouth as I saw Knuckles fly past the cave we were in. when the coast was clear I let go. "You're not gonna get away with this Nazo!" she shouted. "Knux will come back and-"

"Do what?" I asked

"He'll beat your butt with-" Tytecha started.

"How can he?" I asked. "I destroyed the Sol Emeralds, hid the Chaos Emeralds _and _have the Master Emerald in my grasp. So how is that puny echidna gonna kill the all powerful Nazo?"

"Uh." she said, trying to think as I smirked.

IN THE SKY...

(Knuckles' POV)

_Where is she? _I was looking through the sky for Tytecha so that I can get her out of Nazo's clutches. All of a sudden a huge bunch of clouds blocked my path. So I took the best method and went through it. "Man, this clouds are so thick. I can't even see where I'm going."

ANGEL ISLAND...

(Tails' POV)

We sat in the plane as we waited for Knuckles and Tytecha to come back as we noticed that from the sky, a certain red echidna crash landed on the left side of the plane. Everyone clapped like they just saw an amazing performance while Sonic and I went out of the plane to see if he was dead.

Luckily he was alive but his forehead had a huge dark purple bruise on it. He began to rub it but he began hissing in pain so he stopped. Teagan handed me a icepack and I placed it on the echidna's sore. "You alright Knucklehead?" Sonic asked. "That was a rough landing."

"I'm okay, it's just that I got into this huge amount of clouds and I got _really _tired." he explained. I looked around and up at the sky and noticed Tytecha wasn't with him.

"Where's Tytecha?" I asked.

"Nazo took her. I promised her mother to get her back." he stated as Shaniya popped out of nowhere. She punched Knux on his bruise, which made him cry in pain and made the icepack burst out the ice inside, which melted into water.

"You _lost _my sister?!" the pink hedgehog asked.

"I didn't mean to!" he shouted. "Nazo was too swift and too fast to keep up with."

"And some people say _I'm _lame." Sonic stated as Knuckles growled. Shadow and Silver stepped out of the plane to see what was going on.

"You okay Knuckles?" Silver asked as the applause got louder and Shadow began to laugh.

"STOP WITH THE APPLAUSE!" Shaniya shouted as the clapping immediately died down. Shaniya took the icepack off of Knuckles' head, placed it on the ground and stepped on it, which made it exploded its contents on the ground. "You _idiot_!" she shouted and kicked Knux hard on the bruise, which made him scream in pain and drop to the floor.

I ran up and blocked the injured echidna before Shaniya could do anymore damage. "SHANIYA!" I shouted. "Punching Knuckles' bruise isn't gonna get us any closer to finding Tytecha!"

"That's true but it is hilarious to see him in pain." Sonic said as he joined Shadow in laughter. Knuckles got up and punched Sonic in the face and also Shaniya went behind him and kicked him in the back on the head, which made him laid head first on his bruise.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_Knuckles screamed in pain. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he got up. The two laughing hedgehog stopped what they were doing to see what happened.

"And some people say _Knuckles_ is tough. Right now he's crying like a little baby." Sonic stated as the two hedgehog kept laughing. I looked at the two hedgehogs sternly and looked up at the plane's front window to see Blaze, Marine and the rest of the OCs laughing and applauding. I sighed. _How did I get into this?_

IN THE SKY...

(Tytecha's POV)

_I thought Knuckles was gonna help me instead of acting chicken and leaving me with Nazo. _As staying with Nazo, I felt alone. I miss my sister and as a bonus I'm hungry. **"NAZO I'M HUNGRY! CAN WE STOP AND EAT SOMEWHERE?" **I asked while screaming in his ear.

"NO!" he snapped back and I frowned. "You're not eating so get over it."

I looked down and saw a tiny red speck that was a McDonalds and got an idea. I started to cross my legs and act as if I had to go to the bathroom. "NAZO, I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I shouted and pointed to the McDonalds. "WE CAN STOP AT MCDONALDS!" Nazo frowned and as he looked at me, his eyes shrunk.

He swooped down to the ground just in front of the entrance of the earlier mentioned fast food restaurant. He let me go and crossed his arms. "Fine. But you better be quick." I went through the entrance and smirked. _This is my chance to escape. _But when I reached the bathroom door I stopped. _What if he finds out I'm gone?_

OUTSIDE MCDONALDS...

(Nazo's POV)

When Tytecha left I began to smirked. "That little rabbit thinks she _so _smart." I said to myself. "When I hid a secret chip behind her head so if she gets away I can find her and _kill _her." I said and began to cackle.

**TBC... **


	16. Chapter 16

IN THE BATHROOM...

(Tytecha's POV)

I started pacing in the empty bathroom in thought. _Put yourself together Ty! Nazo's head is like an empty walnut. He's not possibly- _I stopped my train of thought to scratch the back of my head and I heard a small _tap _on the floor. I looked down to see a tiny micro chip laying on the white tiled floor. I picked it up to find in tiny letters were the words: **PROPERTY OF NAZO, BETTER THAN ANYTHING OR ANYONE WHO EVER LIVED! **I shook my head slowly.

_That nugget head of a hedgehog. _I placed the chip back on the floor and stomped on it, which made it shatter into millions of pieces. I looked up to see a wide window and grabbed my Mega Grand Hammer. I used it to get the window open and flew out. _I'm free! _

OUTSIDE MCDONALDS...

(Nazo's POV)

I tapped my foot impatiently and checked my imaginary watch. _What is taking her so long?! _I took out my tracking device to see that I lost its signal. "Huh?" I asked myself. "Why can't I get a signal! It was working perfectly when-" I stopped talking when I remembered that Tytecha's in the bathroom. Alone!

I started to clenched my teeth as I blast through McDonalds and started blasting people, machines and anything else that stood in my way. All of the customers and employees started to run out or hide from my rage. _What did I tell ya. I'm fierce. _I ran up to the girls' bathroom door and kicked it down.

Immediately when I came in, I saw my micro chip in pieces. Also I noticed that Tytecha was gone. **"SHOOT!"** I shouted and flew through the broken window. **"TYTECHA THE RABBIT WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

WITH TYTECHA...

(Tytecha's POV)

I was so relieved to be out of that idiot's grasp. Now I can see my sister and the others when all of a sudden I felt a hard kick to the back and I fell out of the sky. _**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_I screamed as I landed on the ground hard on my head. I began rubbing it as I looked up to see Nazo, landed right next to me.

"Oh young bunny, did you really think you could outsmart Nazo?" he asked as he kicked me on the back, which made me lay on the ground. Then he repeatedly stomped on my back. "You think your so tough? You think your so clever? Well your _**NOT!**_ You and your little friends think you can beat me? Well your _**wrong with that too!**_" Tears began coming out of my eyes as he kicked me in the face.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Thinking you can beat me. **PLEASE!**" I felt guilty and terrified as Nazo was warming up to blast me in the face and once it fired I closed my eyes to meet my fate when all of a sudden I opened an eye to see a similar pair of red and yellow shoes with green socks. _Knuckles?! He came to save me!_

(Nazo's POV)

"Leave Tytecha alone Nazo!" Knuckles shouted as I smirked.

"Why should I?" I asked as the echidna stopped to think for a moment. Tytecha, who was behind Knuckles tried to get up but fell and cried in pain. The red echidna turned to his friend and helped her up. He placed her in his arms and started to fly off when I flew in front of them, blocking their path.

"Didn't you have enough Nazo?" Knuckles stated. "You've hurt a helpless young girl and locked up several innocent people. Now can you be so kind to let us pass?" I looked down at Tytecha, who was badly injured and Knuckles, who had a giant bruise on his forehead. I smirked and blasted the two of them back on the ground.

"You are going nowhere but heaven." I said, and blasted Knuckles in the face.

LATER IN ANGEL ISLAND...

(Silver's POV)

"Where's Knuckles?" Timilina asked. "I thought he was resting."

"Knuckles felt something strange so he left to check it out." Tails explained.

"I wish I went with him." Sonic pouted. "At least that would have been more exciting than sitting in this _stupid _plane, playing _stupid _UNO with _stupid _Silver and eating _stupid _onion rings when I wanted _stupid _chili dogs!"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"I wish I went with them too." Montrae sighed. "It-"

"SHUT UP!" Vallient shouted and started choking Montrae. I sighed as Sonic laughed. All of a sudden Sonic's phone started to ring. Everyone froze. Sonic stopped laughing and walked outside.

OUTSIDE THE X TORNADO...

(Sonic's POV)

I took out my phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Sonic it's me." Knux whispered on the other line.

"Yo Knucklehead, what's cracking?"

"Nothing good. Tytecha and I are- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

"Knux?"

"Hello Sonic, long time no see." Nazo said.

"Nazo, what have you done to Knucklehead & Ty?"

"Oh they're just suffering pain."

"Where are they?"

"None of your beeswax Sonny." those we're his last words as he hung up. I stomp my foot on the ground and ran back inside to tell Tails what happened.

INSIDE THE X TORNADO...

"Tails we're leaving." I stated.

"Where?" the two tailed fox asked.

"First, we're gonna break everyone out of the prison and then we're gonna save Tytecha and Knucklehead and destroy Nazo." I explained.

"Then we can get out of this crazy fanfic!" Tails cheered.

"Right so lets go!" Sonic said as Tails began driving the plane as we headed to the prison.

**TBC... **


	17. Chapter 17

MOBIUS JAIL...

(Eggman's POV)

"I can't believe I'm trapped in here with these low minded dorks! I should be in my nice warm house instead of letting this filthy air ruin my good complexion." I stated.

"Uh huh." everyone else said dully. A dark pink hedgehog walked up to me and sighed. She was the same hedgehog that the light purple rabbit girl hugged (although I saw her many times, I forgot her name.) I sat at the corner of the cell and saw the hedgehog sat next to me. She looked like she was in her mid 30s or possible early 40s.

"Hello." I said to break the silence. The hedgehog turned to me and smiled.

"Hi." she stated and waved a little. "I'm Marcia. What's your name?"

"Julian." I greeted as I got up and bowed. "Julian Robotnik aka the notorious Dr. Eggman!"

Marcia gasped. "Your famous! I never heard of you before. Actually, I think I heard a Dr. Eggman that was evil. My daughters told me all about him."

"I'm his younger brother." I said in astonishment. I began to sigh. "I just...never seen him in a while. So long that I can't remember his face." as I started wiping imaginary tears from my eyes I looked over to see Amy and the mayor rolling their eyes. Marcia looked at me worryingly and gave me a hug.

"You poor poor man." she stated sadly as Amy, Rouge & Cream stomped over to me. I gave them a death glare and Cream immediately backed away while Amy took out her Pika Pika Hammer & Rouge put out her fists. Cream tapped Marcia on the shoulder politely.

"Ms. Marcia, Dr. Eggman isn't a sorrowful soul. He's a-" Cream started to say as I covered her mouth and gently rubbed her head.

"Don't listen to Cream. She only a little girl." I said to Marcia. Amy walked over to Marcia with her hands on her hips. Rouge followed.

"Well you should listen to Cream! He's-" Amy started as I reeled her near me with my leg and used it to cover her mouth. Marcia and Rouge looked at each other and frowned.

"I give up." the white bat stated and walked away from the confused adult hedgehog. I let the two go and push them to the side as I heard a loud _BOOM _crash into the jail. Everyone excluding a strange guy, who was looking through his pocket for a penny turned around and saw a familiar pair of red and white shoes with a golden buckle on the side.

"Hey there everyone." Sonic waved as everyone cheered except me. The OCs and some others poured out of the plane and the cheering got louder. One of the OCs, which was a pink hedgehog with a curl over her right eye ran up to Marcia and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much mom." the pink hedgehog said while the tears went down her peach muzzle. I rolled my eyes in the felt to barf. _Sometimes I think love is just darn sick! _Sonic came up to me with his abnormally large grin on his face. I frowned.

"Hi Egghead." Sonic waved and then asked. "I bet you wanna get out of here, right?" I looked at the cell's door and noticed that everyone was leaving out of it. I nodded my head vigorously as the cobalt blue hedgehog shook a finger. "Well sorry Eggbutt, but you're staying here." he said and as the hedgehog closed the cell door and went into the plane I frowned as they took off without me.

"_**I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"**_ I shouted at the sky and fell to the ground in agony. Suddenly I looked up to see a giant shadowy figure looking down at me. He opened the cell and I stepped out. "Black Doom?" I asked as he uncovered his unmentioned cloak.

"Yes." he said in his Dark Vader voice. "I've came to-"

"B.D." a voice said as we turned to see Nazo, who held two badly injured and unconscious bodies in each of his hands. One of them was Knuckles and the other one was the light purple rabbit girl. He dropped them and walked towards us. "Hello."

"Why exactly did you trap Eggman?" the alien asked. "He's on our side."

"That's _exactly _what _I _said!" I shouted in respond.

"Chill out oldies." a female voice said from the shadows.

"Yeah." a male voice agreed. "We've got it all under control."

From the shadows came a male green hedgehog wearing a black jacket, had a pair of red sunglasses and had three scars on his peach stomach and a female brown fox wearing a black spy suit with high black boots and a yellow bow in her hair. Black Doom nor Nazo knew who the two were but I did. "Scrouge and Fiona! What in the name of Mobius are you doing here? You're not suppose to be in this story!" I asked.

"Neither is Black Doom." Fiona stated.

"The point here is that we want in." Scrouge explained stubbornly as Nazo walked up to the two of them.

"So let me get this straight. You wanna come into my plan to destroy the world when your not suppose to be here?" he asked as Fiona nodded and Scrouge handed Nazo a median size bag of cash. The light blue hedgehog opened the bag and pulled out a bar of gold. "It's a deal."

**TBC... **


	18. Chapter 18

X TORNADO...

(Teagen's POV)

"**GRAY SKIES ARE GONNA CLEAR UP, PUT ON A HAPPY FACE; BRUSH OFF THE CLOUDS AND CHEER UP, PUT ON A HAPPY FACE! TAKE OFF THAT GLOOMY MASK OF TRAGEDY, IT'S NOT YOUR STYLE; YOU'LL LOOK SO GOOD THAT YOU'LL BE GLAD YA DECIDED TO SMILE! PICK OUT A PLEASANT OUTLOOK, STICK OUT THE NOBLE CHIN; WIPE OFF THAT "FULL OF DOUBT" LOOK, SLAP ON A HAPPY GRIN! AND SPREAD SUNSHINE ALL OVER THE PLACE, JUST PUT ON A HAPPY-"** Shaniya, Apple, Zonica & Zorro started to sing 'Put On a Happy Face' from 'Bye Bye Birdie before Amy bashed all four of them with her Pika Pika Hammer.

"Shut up!" she demanded as Vallient walked up to her with a unconscious Montrae dragging behind him. He smiled at the pink hedgehog and looked down to see a empty seat beside her. He sat down & threw Montrae out the window without anyone but me noticing. _Wow. _I thought as I turned back around, ignoring what just happened to the orange individual.

(Vallient's POV)

The pink damsel looked at me confusingly as my grin widen. "Are you doing just to look at me?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You're a tough girl. Not all girls I meet are as tough as you are." the pink hedgehog blushed and looked into my psychotic green eyes and saw the tension and love I had for her deadliness.

"Do you l-like me?" she asked as her blushing died down.

"Not really but your skills with your hammer are absolutely amazing." I stated as she let out a sigh of relief.

(Amy's POV)

_Well that's good. _I thought. _If Sonic finds out I'm with another man-_

"Amy!" Sonic called from the front of the plane. "For what felt like the trillionth time I am _**NOT **_your boyfriend!"

I jumped. _Is he reading my thoughts! I better stop thinking before he ever thinks to listen to my personal business!_

WITH THE VILLAINS...

(Eggman's POV)

While Nazo flew off to get something, me and Black Doom laid on the dirty black floors in boredom while Scrouge paced back and forth and Fiona watched. "Babe, what are you thinking about?" Fiona asked as Scrouge stopped pacing & took off his glasses and his sky blue eyes looking at his girlfriend. He smirked as I tilted my head over to where Black Doom was and saw him sleeping. I sighed as I heard a flash of light blue and orange crashed through the open window and land in front of me.

It was a young orange hedgehog laying on top of Nazo. He seemed to be unconscious and weak. He had a lot of bruises around his neck and back. Nazo sighed as he got up & threw him out the window. "Where have you been?" I asked as the light blue hedgehog held a sack and opened it to pull out a chaos emerald.

"Yes!" Eggman cheered. "You got the emeralds!" BD woke up to the sound of the word emeralds and snatched the sack and the emerald that Nazo had in his hand.

"I'll take these." Doom stated. "I need to take down my son ASAP." Fiona snatched the sack and the emerald from Black Doom and handed it to Scrouge.

"These are ours." Fiona said as Scrouge put an arm around her waist.

"Yeah." Scrouge agreed. "We need these emeralds more than you know." I took the sack and emerald and placed the gem in the sack. I pushed the couple to the side and opened the sack to see all seven of the powerful gems.

"Actually you idiots don't know the hard work and determination that I used to get these emeralds." I explained. "So they're mine."

"Hand them over!" Black Doom demanded. "I need them to destroy my son."

"**WE NEED IT MORE!"** Fiona snapped.

"**LISTEN TO THE WOMAN!"** Scrouge shouted and kicked me on the ground which made me drop the sack. Nazo grabbed it and me and the others tackled him for it.

"**MINE!"** we all shrieked while fighting to get the gems.

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

(Nazo's POV)

After three hours of continuous fighting, we finally came up to a resolution. Our decision was that Scrouge, Fiona, Eggman and I will split the emeralds with Scrouge & I splitting the power of the master emerald. Black Doom will take the souls of the people who died and we agreed. So afterward we flew off in Eggman's Egg Carrier to find the OCs and Sonic characters.

(Knuckles' POV)

I came to in the jail with Tytecha by my side. I tried my best to get up but was brought down by heavy shackles all over my body. Chills came through my body of how freaking cold the metal was. I looked over at Tytecha, who looked really banged up. _Poor thing. _I thought. _The lass wasn't thinking straight at first. She wouldn't have got into this mess is she just stayed with the others. Or...if I didn't let Nazo take her. It's all my fault. _I placed my hand on her back and she felt cold. _Is she? She can't be! NOT HERE! NOT NOW!_

She just couldn't be dead. "Ty, get up right now!" I demanded, shaking her rapidly. "Come on Ty, get up! Your sister needs you! Your mother needs you! _**GET UP NOW!**_" she didn't move. I frowned as a tear went down my now pale muzzle. _She gone and it's all my fault. _I thought when suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"**THE MASTER EMERALD!"** I shouted aloud. **"I CAN USE IT TO HEAL YOU AND EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT! NOW I JUST NEED TO FIND A WAY TO GET IT BACK FROM NAZO!" **

X TORNADO...

(Sonic's POV)

"**WHERE'S KNUCKLEHEAD!"** I shouted as I placed my blue skip UNO card on top of Silver's blue six. "UNO!"

"This game is no fun while Silver's playing." Esmerelda said.

"Yeah." Skye agreed, placing her draw four card on my blue skip. "Draw four he-she and the color's yellow."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Silver shouted, plucking four cards from the deck. "Besides I'm a fun guy to be with."

"Your a funny looking guy." Zonica commented when she bounced out of nowhere and the humanoid golden retriever, two tailed fox and I laughed leaving Silver in the cold. He used his telekinesis and moved her to the front of the plane and I plucked a card out of the deck and looked at it. Esmerelda pulled out a yellow zero and placed it on top of the earlier mentioned card.

"UNO!" the golden retriever shouted & smiled triumphantly at Esmerelda waited for Silver's move. He pulled out a yellow pluck two card from his hand and placed it on the deck. "Draw two Skye."

"Draw _four _Sonic." Skye said and slammed a red draw two card on the already used cards.

"Draw _eight _Esmerelda." I smiled and quickly placed a draw four card on the deck. "The color's red."

"It _was _red doofus."She stated, drawing her eight cards from the deck. _I was so close to winning._ I thought as I saw two dashes of purple and red fly by. "Hey guys did you see that." I said, pointing at the window. All the OCs and my other friends (along with Shadow of course.) looked at the window to see nothing. Then everyone looked at me with faces that said "Is this some sort of joke?"

Sonia barged up to me and pointed at my nose. "Sonic the hedgehog, you better tell us what in Mobius are you talking about." she demanded, pulling out a fist. "Or I force it out of ya!"

"Relax sis." I said as Sonia eased her tone and pulled down her fist. "It was probably some oddly colored-" I started before the X tornado stopped with two figures standing in our way. One was Perfect Nazo while the other was Super Scrouge. I walked up to Tails and looked at the two villains in front of us. "Alright you two. Stay out of our way and we won't harm ya."

Scrouge raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay. But just so you know, we're gonna harm you." the two of them flew under the plane as we stayed confused.

"MAYBE THEY'RE GONNA GIVE US PRESENTS!" Zorro squealed in delight as everyone else looked at him oddly. "What?"

All of a sudden the plane started to shake rapidly and it was thrown to the ground. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"**_ everyone screamed as we began descending but then we stopped.

"**KNUCKLES!"** I shouted as everyone but Vallient cheered. He was holding carrying the nose of the plane with Tytecha laying beside him. They were both in shackles all over their bodies and they both looked really banged up. Suddenly Perfect Nazo blasted Knuckles out of the way and threw the plane back up in the sky.

ON THE GROUND...

(Knuckles' POV)

I tried my best to get up but Super Scrouge kicked me back down. I tried again to get up but then Super Scrouge put me back down and Perfect Nazo kicked me in the face. "Knuckles?" I heard a small groaning voice calling my name. I turned to see Tytecha with one eye open. I smiled a little but it faded when I felt a kick to the neck. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"It gonna be okay just-" I started before Tytecha lost consciousness again. I sighed. _This will take forever to explain to her... _I thought as Super Scrouge kicked me on my forehead where my huge bruise was. **"OW!"** I cried and they kicked it again. _MAN! THIS HURTS! _**"AHHH!"** I cried as they stomped on my back.

"Shut up!" Perfect Nazo demanded. "We haven't done any real harm to you and our friend yet."

"Man, look at her! She's severely hurt and needs medical attention. Now can you please leave us alone so I can take her to a hospital." I said in hopes that I'll work but I already know it didn't because right afterward Perfect Nazo repeatly kicked me in the rib cage while Super Scrouge took Tytecha. I hid my face on the ground so that the hedgehog was now kicking me on the top of my head.

_This is all my fault..._

**TBC... **


	20. Chapter 20

X TORNADO...

(Legacy's POV)

I sat back in my chair, popping Skittles in my mouth while I heard the others talk. "We should go back for my sister and Knuckles!" Shaniya demanded. I was bored so I tilted my head to see what was going on in front of me.

"You're right Shaniya." Tails agreed but then stated. "But your sister and Knuckles may be dead by the time we get to them." Shaniya's mom gasped and then fainted, which Sonic caught by her arms.

"_**DON'T SAY THAT TAILS!"**_ Timilina demanded and Apple nodded.

"Yeah Tails. That not very nice!" Raya shouted as Rue nodded.

"I know but that _may_ happen." the two tailed fox said and Rue punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean to say that!" Tails snapped back as Rue shrugged.

"**WE ARE GONNA SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL OF-!"** Apple started to sing before Vallient cut her off by tackling her.

"-DEATH!" the wolgon finished and pushed her on the ground. She burst into flames and tackled Vallient while he screamed in pain.

"You go **GIRL!**" Zorro shouted. **"FIGHT BACK!"** suddenly Vallient used his fire breath to back the crazy tree fox off of him, but unfortunately that had no effect as she grabbed him by the ears with one hand and opened the window with the other. Once she opened it, she threw him out the window and her flames went out.

Timilina looked out the window to see Vallient flying away. Zonica ran up to the window and pushed Timilina out of the way and screamed. **"VALLIENT, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KEEP YOUR HANDS AND FEET IN THE MOVING AIRCRAFT AT ALL TIMES!" **Apple pushed her out of the way and sat back as I went to the trash bag up front so I can throw away the Skittles wrapper.

WITH KNUCKLES...

(Perfect Nazo's POV)

I smirked at Knuckles as I kept kicking him. _This is more fun than blowing up that pound full of helpless puppies last week. _I thought as I heard him not breathing. _He's probably unconscious. _I took out my radio and I said. "SS,(Super Scrouge) this is PN(Perfect Nazo). Where's your location?"

On the other line, Super Scrouge replies. "At the jail waiting for your slow behind."

"Don't blame me that I got the upper hand in destroying these pesky humanoid rats!" I snapped.

"Doesn't that _includes _us?" he asked.

"_**NO YOU IDIOT!"**_ I shouted then, trying to lower my temper, I said. "Look. I'll be there soon. Just...don't do _anything _stupid." I put my radio away, grabbed Knuckles and flew off.

AT THE JAIL...

(Fiona's POV)

SS leaned on the wall, near the door, drinking two liters of ginger ale while Eggman, Black Doom & I made sure we got all the emeralds, Chaos and otherwise. "So, we got them all?" I asked as Eggman nodded.

"We counted thirty-five times to be sure." Black Doom stated.

"Excellent." I said with a smirk. I turned to SS, who was gulping down that soda. _Man, that's one big soda for one person to drink. _I thought and exclaimed. "Hey Babe, we got all the emeralds." he stopped drinking and smiled.

"Great." he said before PN flew in and SS made a loud burp. We turned to the purple hedgehog and he smiled. "Excuse me."

X TORNADO...

(Phoebe's POV)

Teagen and I were playing with Silver's UNO cards until the plane stopped. "Tails, what happened?" I heard Apple asked as we started to fall out of the sky.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"**_ we screamed as a certain ding noise and a music note appeared. "Really?" Shaniya complained. "Well...alright."

"We're singing as we're falling." Shaniya sang.

"While some are cannon-balling." Blaze sang while rolling her eyes.

"YEAH!" Apple cheered as she cannon-balled.

"Our lives began to flash before our eyes!" Silver sang.

"We might just go ka-blooey!" Marine and Tails sang.

"Get smushed and become chewy." Sonic and Shadow sang, hugging each other.

"CEPT THERE'S TONS WE WANT TO DO BEFORE WE DIE!" we all sang.

"Tightrope walking!" Shaniya shouted.

"Tiger dropping!" Zorro shouted.

"Make it alive to see the sun!" Raya cried.

"Marry Espio!" I screamed in glee.

"Win a race!" Flyer shouted.

"Finally find a quiet place!" Synth shouted.

"Eggman blower!" Sonic screamed.

"Silver destroyer!" Shadow shouted, slapping Silver in the head

"Kill everyone and explode the Earth!" Vallient shouted as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Skittles' ruler!" Legacy shouted.

"Lion dueler!" Skye smiled.

"Hey, what about me!?" Timilina shouted angrily.

"But first we must cease dropping! Our goal here would be stopping!" Tails sang rapidly.

"Before we smash into the ground from the sky!" Apple smiled and sang.

"Get into little pieces!" Raya sang.

"Heads merged with our feetses!" Shadow sang.

Sonia and Manic sang. "That would really suck and here's why!"

"We'd like to keep on living." Queen Aleena and Shaniya's mom sang.

"So readers, we hope you're giving some support to me!" Silver sang as everyone turned to him "What?"

"You just have to ruin everything." everyone besides Silver said as Shadow kicked him and as the plane crashed.

**TBC... **

**Song belongs to TDWT(Total Drama World Tour)**

**Some of the words contained in the song belongs to me.**


	21. Chapter 21

AT THE JAIL...

(Black Doom's POV)

Dr. Eggman and I were watching the news while SS ran around the jail to find a bathroom. Fiona stood in the corner and shook her head at the super purple hedgehog's display of stupidity. PN had already left with one of my son's friends so that left the four of us.

"Breaking news!" a female reporter said on the TV. "A plane that use to belongs to Mikey "Tails" Prowey had crashed in the middle of Green Hill Zone, killing or badly injuring the mobians inside, Zone Cops are doing all that they can to search through the rubble for the surviving mobians but we don't know who's in there for sure." She moved to the side to see two Zone Cops that looked like Shadow and the other blue hedgehog waving at us.

"Here's John for the-" the reporter started to say before I turned off the TV. Eggman and I looked at each other and grinned.

"YAHOO!" we cheered as we pranced around the room shouting. "THEY'RE DEAD!"

"That's great." SS said, sweating. "Now can someone SHOW ME WHERE THE BATHROOM IS!" All of a sudden, we heard a faint groan in the corner of the room. We turned to see a light purple rabbit open a chestnut brown eye, which then we turned back to SS and he smiled.

"I thought you _killed _her!" Fiona shouted at the super hedgehog.

"I did!" Super Scrouge snapped back.

"Then why is she getting up?" she asked as his super form faded so that he turned back to normal.

(Scrouge's POV)

_Smack her! Smack her! _I thought as Tytecha ran up and use her humongous hammer to knock out Fiona. "Thank you!" I shouted as the purple rabbit kicked me to the floor and placed her hammer on my forehead.

"Where's Knuckles?" she asked, clenching her teeth. I was silent. _Although I'm five years older than her, she's pretty tough. _I thought before she shouted. **"ANSWER ME **_**NOW**_** OR YOU'LL HEAD GO OFF!"**

"He's with Nazo." I answered quickly as I heard BD and Eggman laughing behind me. "He's unconscious and heading for your friends." she smiled as she picked up her hammer and flew off. I sighed and smacked myself in the face.

X TORNADO...

(Sonic's POV)

I opened my eyes to see complete darkness. _Am I dead? _I thought as I heard a voice that sound like me say. "Your trespassing Zone Cop property, you need to move immediately."

"Zonic!" I shouted. "Heaven isn't Zone Cop property. It's God's." I heard a sigh coming from the Zone Cop.

"Zhadow, get that darn hedgehog from in the rubble." Zonic said.

"Why should I?" Zhadow said as I heard footsteps coming in.

"We'll take care of it Zonic." I heard a voice that sounded like Tails and Blaze say.

"Thank you Zails and Zlaze." Zonic said as I saw a spec of light and I covered my eyes to see two light blue eyes and two yellow eyes staring at me.

"You alright?" Zlaze asked as she helped me up. Once on my two feet, I realized something. The four Zone Cops were all wearing matching bathing suits and swimming trunks. They all had the letters ZC on the side.

"What exactly are you guys doing here?" I asked as a volleyball hit my head and Zream ran to get it. She grabbed it and ran with the others.

"This is our vacation site and oddly the only zone left in Mobius that contained life." Zonic said.

"So all of the animals are okay?" I asked.

"We hope so." Zails said and handed me a white towel. I took it and started wiping the dirt off of my face. I heard more groans coming form below me and up came the Funka Four (bet ya haven't hear that in a long time.) and the rest of the OCs along with the rest of my friends & Silver and Shadow.

"Guys! You're okay!" I cheered and hugged my mom. She smiled.

"Of course we're okay." Sonia said, dusting the dirt off of her dress. "This is ridiculous! My new dress is completely ruined!"

"You look better this way." Manic joked as Sonia tackled him.

"Guys!" we heard a voice call. We all turned to see Tytecha, all covered in dirt but alive. Once she landed, Shaniya ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay lil sis." the pink hedgehog said as Zorro joined the hug.

"Thanks." she smiled as Apple and Zonica joined the hug too. "But I really can't stay. I have to look for Knuckles."

"Why?" Tails asked. "He was with you." the purple rabbit shook her head, pulled the Funka Four off of her and flew off as Shaniya shed a tear. Zorro went to hug her.

"Thanks Zorro, you're a good friend." she said as her sister flew off into the clouds.

**TBC... **


	22. Chapter 22

ON ANGEL ISLAND...

(Nazo's POV)

Once we reach the beautiful floating island, I turned back to my normal form and dropped Knuckles on the ground, not caring a bit that he landed on his head. As he groaned in pain and rubbed his head from the impact, I looked at the giant gem and smiled. _You'll be mine in a matter of seconds. _I thought as I turned to the red echidna stubbornly. "Why in the name of Mobius are you still laying there? Get off my island." I stated.

He got up and looked at me confusingly as he asked. "So let me get this straight, you want me off of the island that my ancestors brought to this world?"

"You're gonna be an ancestor if ya don't leave now." I stated firmly, started my blast by straightening my hand and placing it over my head as the energy coursed through my veins into my hand as a ball of purple energy formed.

"I ain't leaving!" Knuckles immediately replied with closed teeth. "This is _my _island and I ain't leaving even if the president forces me to." I smirked as he ran up to me with his fist charging towards my face. I dodged it by swooping down below his arm and kicked him in the back of his head using a back flip. He fell to the ground as I landed perfectly on my feet and looked at the red echidna sinisterly.

"Ah poor defensively Knuckles." I said, sarcastically worried. "Do you need your mommy to get you a bandage?" the red rodent immediately got right back up and tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist, that aimed at my chest and twisted his wrist and flung him to the Master Emerald(which was a huge mistake). Before the gem dropped, Knuckles quickly picked it up with a couple grunts of pain coming out.

I shook a finger at him before I felt a big blow to the head and dropped to the floor in unconsciousness.

(Knuckles' POV)

As Nazo fell to the floor, I saw a certain purple rabbit with a wide grin of triumph across his face and a small smile appeared on my face. "Hey Knuckles." Tytecha said, putting her hammer away & dusting her hands off.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I embraced her and said. "I'm so glad you're alright." She dug her face into my chest as I saw tears form in her eyes. A couple tears went down my face as I heard a plane fly toward us. As it landed, I saw that it was a jet with the letters ZC painted in yellow and green on the right side of it. I quickly wiped my tears and got up, dropping Tytecha on the ground as the door opened to reveal Sonic and Zonic.

"What are you doing here Zonic and Sonic why are you with him?" I asked as Shaniya and her three friends ran out to hug her sister as Montrae fell on Zorro's head out of nowhere.

"It because you're friends crashed their plane but luckily the other Zone Cops and I checked the scene to be sure their okay and alive and they are." Zonic stated as Sonic nodded. I smiled as I looked at Tytecha and Shaniya laughing and hugging with Zonica, Zorro and Apple and then looked over where Zonic stood and see Tails and Sonic looking at me with huge smiles. A few tears went down my cheek as Tails started to cry too. _I'm so glad I have such wonderful friends. _I think Tails' thought.

"Thanks Ty." I said as Tytecha smiled and ran up to hug me.

"You're very welcome." she said as Shaniya, Apple, Zonica and Zorro joined the hug. A chill went down my spine as I looked over to see Nazo was getting back up. The prep a blast aiming at Tytecha's head!

"Die!" he screamed as he blasted his energy. I went to block her as Calypso jumped in front of me and froze the blast, which made it into a ice boulder and it dropped to the ground. Nazo grunted and blasted three more times. Shadow came up and kicked the blast back. Nazo moved and it exploded down on Mobius. Zorro grabbed a imaginary bat and when the blast came, he swung it out of the park.

"IT'S GOOD!" Shaniya screamed and ran near the edge of the island for the points.

Apple held up a ten, Shaniya held up a ten and Zonica held up a nine. "Why give him a nine." Apple stated.

"His swing was off." Zonica firmly stated. "His arm was also a bit wobbly."

The third blast hit Montrae, who was still unconscious and made him fall off the island though nobody noticed but Synth, who was still in the plane, listening to her tunes.

**TBC... **


	23. Chapter 23

ANGEL ISLAND...

(Sonic's POV)

"Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he blasted a green ball of light towards Nazo while the Funka Four were gathering the others in a circle for what they call...

"Basic Maneuver Twelve." Shaniya said while Zorro pointed at the number twelve that was written on a chalkboard with a stick. The pink hedgehog flipped the board over to show us the plan. "Okay so, first Apple and Zonica will distract Nazo with card tricks and finger puppets." she stated as Zorro pointed to the two mentioned mobians and then pointed back to the chalkboard where a picture of Nazo enjoying a finger puppet show.

I sighed and dug my face into my hands as Shaniya continued. "Since Shadow's helping us with Nazo while we talk about this, he gets a five minute break while the distraction is in place." Shadow walked up to the pink hedgehog and tapped her on the shoulder. Once she turned around, he pointed to the place where Nazo stood.

"He escaped." Shadow said as everyone's eyes shrunk.

"_**WHAT?!" **_Everyone shouted as Legacy grabbed the red and black hedgehog by the shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" Legacy shouted as Shadow threw her arms off of him. "I love you but seriously what's wrong?"

"**HOLD THE PHONE!" **Tytecha shouted from behind Knucklehead. She then pointed to the black and blue cat. **"YOU LIKE SHADOW!? **_**MY**_** SHADOW!?" **Shadow rolled his eyes and walked away from the group so he can get his hands on Nazo.

(Shadow's POV)

"Stop right there Shadow." a voice said. I turned around to see Rouge sitting on top of the Zone Cops' plane. "Where are you going?"

"I need to stop Nazo." I said turning away from the white bat. "When he's down, I'll know that I filled Maria's wishes."

Rouge jumped off of the plane and walked up to me. "Hun, you know she's dead right? Also you're doing it for the sake of Mobius and the citizens that live there, including me." she stated as I rolled my eyes. _I don't have time for this. _"You know Shads, I could go with you." the white bat continued. She gave me a nudge on the chest.

"No." I stated, moving away from Rouge. "I can't let you get hurt."

"Why? Do you like me?" she stated putting her arms around the back of his neck. I began to blush as she kissed my cheek and walked back in the plane. My blush grew bigger as Faker walked up to me.

"Hey Shadow, I saw you and Rouge. Together." he said with his usual cheesy smile.

"**I DON'T LIKE HER!" **I immediately shouted, my cheeks were a hot pink and had a odd burning sensation. Faker then rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked away. I sighed as my blush faded and I chaos controlled to find Nazo. _I didn't even knew Rouge was here. _

(Apple's POV)

While the others watched Tytecha and Legacy fight, Zonica and I put BMT (Basic Maneuver 12) to the test on Zorro by giving a finger puppet show since he didn't feel like watching two friends fight although we met them twenty-two chapters ago. We were playing out Little Red Riding Hood even though for some odd reason Zonica had no clue what kind of freaking story uses a girl's name and I named a couple like Madeline, Kim Possible and Sonic X. (even though Sonic's not a girl and I named TV shows not stories)

Once she finally understood what the pickles and cream cheese I was talking about we began. Now, minutes later we're at the final scene where Little Red finds the wolf dressed as her grandmother in bed. I'm playing as the wolf while Zonica is playing Little Red. "Oh no!" Zorro shouted. "Little Red is going into her grandmother's house where the wolf is! Don't go in there g- OH NO SHE WENT IN!"

(Zorro's POV)

"Hello grandmother, who are you feeling today?" Little Red said as I held my tail worryingly. I gulped as I looked at the wolf that laid in grandma's bed. _She can't be fooled by this. Someone must tell her. _I thought as I stood up.

"That's the wolf! Not your grandmother! _**RUN GIRL! RUN AND NEVER TURN BACK!" **_I shouted to the girl.

"I'm doing fine dearie. It's just my old age." said the wolf, trying to be funny and doing grandma's voice. He then asked with his stupid retarded fake old lady voice. "What's in the basket sweet child?"

"There's some goodies for you from my mother." she said. "There's chicken soup, chicken pot pie, some ginger ale, and a few brownies."

"**DON'T GIVE THEM TO HIM! HE'S THE WOLF AND HE'S GONNA EAT YOU!" **I shouted as I heard Sonic chuckle behind me. I turned to see the blue hedgehog and attacked him while the rest of the story played out.

_**TBC... **_

_**Author Note: Sorry about the two week wait guys!**_

_**The next chapter will be next weekend...unless I don't have plans during it or maybe I'll do it tomorrow since I have no school. Oh well...I have a tough decision to make right now.**_

_**~Adios! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note: I know what you guys are thinking, "We had to wait another two week period in order to see the next chapter!?" I got grounded for two weeks and couldn't touch the computer so all I had to do was lay back and suffer...**_

BACK AT THE JAIL...

(Fiona's POV)

Eggman and Black Doom was on the floor laughing their heads off at Scrouge's struggle to find a bathroom while I watched them. I looked at you guys as you look at me oddly. "What? Just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean I have to help him all the time." I said as I turned around.

All of a sudden Shadow barged in the jail, which made Eggman and Black Doom stop laughing while Scrouge kept running around for a bathroom. "Where's Nazo?" the black and red hedgehog asked as I took a cherry lollipop out of my pocket.

Removing the lollipop wrapper, I looked down at my green boyfriend, who was screaming and running in circles on the floor worryingly. I sighed as Shadow shook his head slowly. "This is sad..." Shadow said as Nazo flew in from the hole that Shadow made in the ceiling. Shadow turned to see Nazo and tackled a light blue hedgehog on the ground.

"He's right there." I said pointed to Nazo, who kicked Shadow off of him & used his chaos power to blast him to the end of the room.

"Shadow, why shall you barge in this jail? Don't you know it's _villains_ _only_?" Nazo said as Shadow smirked.

"You're so dumb. You know I'll do anything just to see your face slide across the stone pavement." he said as Nazo placed his hand on Shadow's forehead.

"Ya know _you're _gonna be dead meat when I burn you up!" Nazo smirked as Shadow quickly kicked Nazo in the face and landed on his head. I chuckled as the immortal hedgehog rubbed his head. He looked up to see Nazo charging towards him so he quickly grabbed his 4th chaos emerald and chaos controlled out of the scene.

Nazo smiled as I saw Shadow came back from behind him and punched the hedgehog in the back of his head. I sat down on the floor to watch the action as the two hedgehogs tussled.

ANGEL ISLAND...

(Shaniya's POV)

Me and the rest of the Funka Four were having a meeting about today's failure. "Curse you Basic Maneuver Twelve!" Zorro shouted to the sky. "CURSE YOU!"

Apple and Zonica looked at the gray cat oddly and then back at me. "Okay." I stated. "Since Basic Maneuver Twelve didn't work then we'll have to work on Basic Maneuvers One through Eleven before moving on to #13."

The red tree fox sighed as Zonica laid back in the grass and Zorro sat down. "Eleven plans in one day?" Apple asked. "How are we gonna pull it off without the necessary equipment like coffee, sugary sweets and twelve bags of sugar?"

"Uh what exactly would we need those things for?" Zonica asked as a light bulb lit in Zorro's head. He dashed off and came back with a electric guitar in hand.

"PARTY!" Zorro cheered and started playing the electric instrument even though it didn't work because there's no electricity. Apple sighed as a light bulb clicked in her head and she ran off. She came back with all the stuff she mentioned earlier and chowing it down.

Zonica and I looked at each other and then began to hear an engine running. The two of us looked at the direction the noise came from and noticed the Zone Cops were leaving. "Hey!" I shouted.

"Where in Mobius are you guys going?" Zonica asked.

"To the Bahamas!" Zails said.

"Yeah, ya'll dope heads are boring us to death." Zonic stated.

"We've been sitting here for five hours with nothing to do. Peace!" Zamy said, holding a peace sign as they flew off.

"JERKS!" I shouted as I kicked one of the boxes of doughnuts that Apple had to the ocean floor below.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Zorro cried.

"We're stuck here forever!" Apple agreed, stuffing a glazed doughnut in her mouth.

"And worst of all, it's all Silver's fault!" Zonica cried.

"No it isn't!" Silver said in the distance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	25. Chapter 25

ANGEL ISLAND...

(Knuckles' POV)

I looked at the Funka Four, who were all running around in circles, screaming at Sonic for assistance. _Those four are so dumb...we're- _I paused to realized that the now non floating island in the sky was now in the water, floating away from its usually spot. _Great! I forgot that the Master Emerald was still gone. _

"Okay everyone, we need you all to just stay calm!" I shouted to the others as they stopped moving to hear me speak. "Angel Island is floating away from its regular spot but it's-" I got interrupted the Funka Four panicking and the others screaming.

"WHAT?!" Sonic screamed as he got up and shook Tails by holding onto his weak shoulders. "Are we gonna die Tails?"

"No." I answered as Sonic tilted his head. "Cause you guys got me and-"

"Ugh sorry Knucklehead, was I taking to a giant tomato headed animal?" Sonic asked and answered. "Uh no. I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes at Sonic's remark as Skye started to laugh and Phoebe sighed to turn to Synth by asked. "Why must we stay in a world that makes no sense?"

BACK AT THE JAIL...

(Fiona's POV)

I was watching Nazo and Shadow fight as Eggman and BD went to sleep as Scrouge banged his head on the floor then dashing out of the room, almost breaking the Master Emerald that I completely forgot about. "You two been fighting for an hour now." I stated, looking at my imaginary watch. "Or at least I think it was."

Shadow used his foot to hold Nazo's head on the ground so he could look at me. "I'm never going to stop fighting until all the evil are dead." he stated, feeling a little proud of hmself. "It's what Maria wishes."

"Dude, she's dead! Stop trying!" Nazo shouted from under Shadow's foot, which was probably crushing his face. Shadow frowned and placed his other foot on him so that he was standing on top of him. Nazo started to growl as Shadow smirked, pleased with Nazo's pain.

ANGEL ISLAND...

(Sonic's POV)

"Knucklehead, what makes you think you can stop us from possible death?" I asked as Knux smirked.

"It's simple." He starts. "I go underwater, stop the island by lifting it up and placing it back in its original spot." I nodded my head and scratched my head at Knucklehead's short and risky plan.

"It's genius." Zorro commented. "_But_ we need a plan."

"That _was_ the plan you idiot." Judas stated as Legacy, who was next to him munching on her Skittles peacefully.

"Oh yeah...then we need a _better_ plan." the gray cat stated as Knuckles went into the water. Zorro then shouted to Knux. "Good luck trying to live through the water's dangerous waves. You can become a man but not a merman."

I chuckled. "That's so true." I stated.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

**Author Note****: Yeah...I know. Another two weeks **_**heck almost three**_**! I promise for the later chapters I'll do it more frequently. If you don't know already, I'm making a sequel to Fan Dynamite (I don't know a good title for it yet and other people already know). Please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'm finally back and my plan is that I'm planning to finish this story and work on the second one by the end of the summer!**

(Knuckles' POV)

As I began to swim through the waters that surrounded my island, I saw that the dangerous waves that began to form crashed into large rocks with a huge amount of force. I thought of turning back for a moment but then I realized that my island was at stake due to the fact that Angel Island was in a river that leads to a waterfall.

"GO KNUCKLES GO! GO KNUCKLES GO!" Shaniya, Apple and Zonica shouted repeatedly, pumping their fists in the air as the other OCs alongs with some others sighed and shaked their heads as they saw that Zorro was dancing like an insane person.

THE JAIL...

(Shadow's POV)

I saw that while Nazo was struggling to get away from my crushing force that my feet is putting on the light blue hedgehog's head, my father, Eggman & Fiona were just sitting there laughing as Scrouge was still trying to hold his bladder. "Can you please get off my head?" Nazo asked. "This is really hurting my head."

I smirked as Nazo tried to remove my legs with no success. I took out a video camera and smirked at the light blue hedgehog's antics. "I'll let you go." I stated. "If you call yourself a weenie while I record it."

"Never!" Nazo shouted as I began jumping on his head and laughing like a maniac. This was absolutely fun! I felt like the king of the top of Nazo's head and after this, I'm gonna do the same thing to Sonic! Nazo sighed and said. "I'm a weenie."

"I didn't hear you! Can you repeat that?" I said bending down and holding the camera towards his face.

"I'M A WEENIE!" he shouted as Black Doom, Eggman and Fiona began to laugh and Scrouge's muzzle began to turn a dark purple. I, again, began to laugh like a maniac and jumped forcefully on the "almighty" Nazo's head.

**"THIS IS AWESOME!" **I shouted. **"I FELT LIKE THE KING OF THIS ENTIRE JALL!"** I started as I began to cackle crazily as I stopped to realize that my left eye was twitching, I am now cross eyed and my right eye was looking at my feet. "O...kay, this is starting to get weird." I said as I placed a tin foil crown on my head and stood on top of the Master Emerald. "YOU SHALL CALL ME **YOUR QUEEN-**OH I MEAN **KING!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE THE OTHERS LONGER!**


End file.
